Szczenięce lata - Syriusz Black
by Mortycja
Summary: Syriusz Black ma jedenaście lat i wkrótce trafi do Hogwartu. Ale zanim tak się stanie będziecie mieli okazję poznać Starożytny i Szlachetny Ród Blacków (a konkretnie państwa Walburgę i Oriona Black wraz z synami: Syriuszem i Regulusem). To opowieść o szkolnych przygodach, o drodze Syriusza do bycia Huncwotem. Mocno powiązane z historią Mortycji McGonagall!
1. Tojours Pur (zawsze czyści)

_Jak wspominałam publikując pierwszy rozdział opowiadania o Mortycji McGonagall - stworzyłyśmy z przyjaciółką całą masę opowiadań powiązanych za sobą. Oto i kolejne (obok historii o Mortycji) z nich, historia młodego Syriusza Blacka._

_Autorki: Mortycja i Aurora_

_Postacie należą w większości do J. , reszta jest naszym wymysłem. _

* * *

Grimmuald Place było typową uliczką londyńskiego przedmieścia - brudną i ponurą. Stało przy niej kilka odrapanych kamienic. Dokładnie takich, jakie zwykle widuje się w podobnych miejscach. Słowem, na całej ulicy nie było nic interesującego (jeśli nie liczyć sów od czasu do czasu krążących nad dachami domów). I można by się zgodzić z twierdzeniem, że jest to najnudniejsze miejsce w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, gdyby nie to, że przy Grimmuald Place mieszkała pewna, nietypowa rodzina.  
Zajmowali oni całą, trzypiętrową kamienicę z numerem dwunastym. Co ciekawe, dom owej rodziny był zupełnie niewidoczny dla większości ludzi odwiedzających Grimmuald Place. Wydawać by się mogło, że to, że między numerem jedenastym, a numerem trzynastym nie ma dwunastki, to tylko zwykły błąd w numeracji i większość tutejszych mieszkańców nie zwracała już na to najmniejszej uwagi. Jednak winy za to dość nietypowe oznakowanie nie ponosiły władze miasta, ani tym bardziej dzielnicy, jak sugerowano przed laty, a zamieszkująca pechową dwunastkę rodzina, ściślej mówiąc "głowa" rodziny - Orion Black.  
Orion, podobnie jak jego żona i dwóch synów byli najprawdziwszymi czarodziejami i bardzo cenili sobie swoją prywatność. Dlatego też pewnego dnia pan Black, przy pomocy kilku wprawnie rzuconych zaklęć, uczynił swój dom "nienanoszalnym", co w praktyce oznaczało, że nie da się zaznaczyć jego położenia na mapie, a to powodowało, że żaden mugol (jak określali ludzi nie posiadających magicznych umiejętności) nie zapuka do ich drzwi. Było to tylko jedno z wielu ich dziwactw.  
Starożytny ród Blacków, jak sami zwykli o sobie mawiać, był wyjątkowy nawet jak na rodzinę czarodziejską (wyjątkowy w złym tego słowa znaczeniu) - od wielu pokoleń kategorycznie przestrzegano w nim zasady "czystości krwi". To wzniosłe określenie oznaczało jednak tylko tyle, że synom i córkom Blacków pozwalano wiązać się jedynie z innymi czarodziejami ze starych magicznych rodów. Niezmienne były także sankcje wobec tych, którzy się do tego nie zastosowali - w najlepszym wypadku wydziedziczano ich jako "zdrajców krwi" (a majątek Blacków był potężny). Oczywiście, poślubienie kogoś mugolskiego pochodzenia było "zbrodnią" najwyższej wagi, ale nie jedyną. Równie ciężką karę można było ponieść za zajmowanie pozytywnych stanowisk w sprawach dotyczących mugoli, czy utrzymywanie kontaktów z członkami rodziny, którzy wcześniej popadli w niełaskę.  
Kierowanie się od wieków rodowym mottem - "zawsze czyści" - przez lata przysporzyło Blackom wielu zagorzałych wrogów (tymi zupełnie się nie przejmowali, bo z zasady uważali ich za gorszych od siebie), jak również wielu oddanych zwolenników - zwłaszcza wśród innych starych rodów czarodziejów, którzy "czystość krwi" uważali za świętość.  
Częste łączenie się w związki małżeńskie bliskich kuzynów spowodowało wyeksponowanie u Blacków wielu wad. Większość członków tej rodziny stanowili ludzie butni, pewni siebie i nadzwyczaj aroganccy, a fakt, że korzenie ich rodu sięgały średniowiecza (co oznaczało, że obok Malfoyów i Sinistrów są jedną z trzech najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w Wielkiej Brytanii) w znacznym stopniu przyczyniał się do pogłębiania ich genetycznie uwarunkowanego zadufania w sobie. Krótko mówiąc, owa rodzina żyła w złudnym przeświadczeniu, że już samo pochodzenie z rodu Blacków czyni człowieka równym królom.  
Oczywiście, jak w każdej rodzinie, tak i w tej zdarzały się tak zwane czarne owce. U Blacków za takie najczęściej uważano osoby prawe i uznające równość pomiędzy czarodziejami i mugolami. Większość z nich szybko znikała z drzewa genealogicznego rodziny zdobiącej ściany salonu w rodowej rezydencji Blacków.  
W jednym z pokojów w domu przy Grimmuald Place 12 właśnie spokojnie spał członek rodziny, który miał wszelkie szanse na dostąpienie w przyszłości tej "zniewagi". Był to starszy, jedenastoletni syn Oriona Blacka - Syriusz. Odkąd chłopiec pamiętał, niezwykle denerwowało go przywiązanie rodziny do "czystości krwi" i wcale nie uważał za zaszczyt przynależności do rodu Blacków. Dla niego było to raczej pechowe zrządzenie losu. Nie oznacza to wcale, że nie był przywiązany do swoich rodziców czy brata (dobrze wiedział, że gdzieś na dnie serca są mu bardzo bliscy), ale nie potrafił ich zrozumieć.  
Brak zrozumienia i serce, które potrafiło kochać (co w rodzinie Blacków nie było pewną sprawą) były dwoma powodami, które sprawiały, że życie w rodzinnym domu często wydawało się być dlań katorgą.  
Syriusz pewną nadzieję na wyrwanie się z opiekuńczych szponów matki, dostrzegał w czekających go w tym roku zmianach. W styczniu skończył jedenaście lat, a to oznaczało, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, we wrześniu rozpocznie naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, z dala od rodzinnego Londynu. Dlatego też, codziennie rano zrywał się z łóżka skoro świt i biegł do kuchni by sprawdzić czy sowa nie przyniosła mu przypadkiem zawiadomienia o przyjęciu do Hogwartu.  
Przynoszenie przez sowy poczty było zwykłym sposobem doręczania wiadomości w świecie czarodziejów.  
Tego dnia nie miało być inaczej. Gdy tylko pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do przestronnego pokoju Syriusza, chłopiec zerwał się z łóżka, szybko założył walające się po całej podłodze części garderoby, byle jak uczesał długie, czarne włosy i pobiegł do kuchni, nie zwracając uwagi na utyskiwanie lustra, które zawołało za nim coś na temat, że przynajmniej w sobotę mógłby dłużej pospać.  
Właśnie zastanawiał się co przygotować sobie na śniadanie gdy tuż obok niego ktoś zaskrzeczał:  
\- Panicz siada. Stworek przygotuje śniadanie.  
Syriusz poczuł, że jakaś niewidzialna siła sadza go na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł. Serdecznie nie znosił rodzinnego skrzata domowego.  
Skrzaty domowe były niskimi, bo mierzącymi około czterech stóp istotami o odstających uszach i ogromnych oczach. Ich zadaniem było pomaganie czarodziejom w pracach domowych. Z tego, co Syriusz wiedział, większość skrzatów domowych odnosiła się do swoich właścicieli (nawet tych nieletnich) z ogromnym szacunkiem. Natomiast Stworek ilekroć wchodził do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Syriusz, szacunek najwyraźniej zostawiał za drzwiami. Uwielbiał natomiast jego matkę Walburgę i za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela uważał młodszego brata Syriusza - Regulusa. Syriusz z resztą nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Raz po raz obmyślał coraz to oryginalniejsze sposoby "uwolnienia" go.  
Uwolnić skrzata domowego, inaczej zwolnić go ze służby w domu, można było dając mu kawałek ubrania. A to skrzaty uważały za najwyższą zniewagę.  
Ostatnio nawet Syriuszowi się udało. Niestety radość trwała krótko, bo pani Black sprała syna swoją miotłą, a następnie kazała mu wyczyścić wszystkie pamiątki rodzinne (a było ich całkiem sporo), po czym przyjęła Stworka z powrotem.  
\- Panicz je - ze smętnych myśli wyrwał Syriusza głos skrzata, który postawił przed nim jajka na bekonie i dwa tosty, z których jeden był całkiem spalony.  
Przeżuwając śniadanie, Syriusz po raz kolejny roztrząsał w myślach wydarzenia, jakie rozegrały się na jego urodzinach: awanturę jaką zrobiła mu babcia gdy odważył się zauważyć, że jej własny brat był charłakiem i ciągłe kłótnie jego kuzynek Bellatrix i Andromedy na temat czystości krwi.  
Andromeda była ulubioną kuzynką Syriusza, głównie dlatego, że przejawiała "niepokojące tendencje" do przyjaźnienia się z mugolakami.  
Drugą, i ostatnią osobą w rodzinie, która budziła w Syriuszu podziw i szacunek był brat jego matki - Alphard Black. Wuj Alphard na pewno już dawno zostałby wydziedziczony za swoje dość liberalne poglądy, gdyby nie to, że był szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i rodzina liczyła na niemałe korzyści płynące z posiadania w Ministerstwie Magii tak wysoko postawionego krewnego. Co prawda ciotce Aramincie nie udało się przeforsować ustawy o zalegalizowaniu polowań na mugoli (po tym wybryku wuj Alphard wpadł w furię i w całej okazałości pokazał swoje podobieństwo do reszty Blacków wrzeszcząc po niej przez trzy godziny), ale mniejsze występki zawsze jakoś zostały zatuszowane, np. posiadanie w domu jakiejś trucizny czy zaczarowanie toalety tak, aby zwracała zawartość, a gdy po ukończeniu Hogwartu Bellatrix nie mogła znaleźć pracy, wuj bez większych problemów znalazł jej posadę w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Co prawda najpierw, chyba tylko dla sprawdzenia jej reakcji lub własnej satysfakcji, zaproponował Belli stanowisko w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, ale po histerii w jaką wpadła gdy dowiedziała się, że miałaby pracować z Arturem Weasleyem - zdrajcą krwi i po tym jak trzy razy pod rząd zemdlała gdy dotarło do niej, że miałaby cokolwiek wspólnego z mugolami lub co gorsza, mogłaby dla nich zrobić coś pożytecznego, Alphard Black "podarował" jej pracę w innym urzędzie.  
Skoro już mowa o Bellatrix, to Syriusza czekało w tym roku jeszcze jedno niezbyt przyjemne wydarzenie. Mianowicie jej ślub. Dla Bellatrix na męża wybrano Jacoba Gampa. Nie dało się ukryć, że z tego wyboru Syriusz bardzo się cieszył. Nie dlatego, że lubił Jacoba, ale dlatego, że to oznaczało, że już nie będą go zmuszać do przyjaźni (a później zapewne do małżeństwa) z jego młodszą siostrą - Isabelle. Dobrze wiedział, że obecnie Gampowie, ze względu na ogromny zgromadzony majątek i niezwykle bliskie koligacje rodzinne z Ministrem Magii, byli najlepszą partią małżeńską dla rodów czystej krwi. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy tylko matka Jacoba i Isabelle została ministrem, Blackowie za wszelką cenę postanowili połączyć swoją rodzinę z Gampami. Teraz triumf wuja Cygnusa i ciotki Druelli przy umawianiu naprędce małżeństwa najstarszej córki z synem Edwarda i Madeline Gamp niewątpliwie był sukcesem całej rodziny. Powodów do radości nie widziała tylko Andromeda, która uważała, że małżeństwo bez miłości nie ma najmniejszego sensu, a choć miała o inteligencji starszej siostry dość niskie mniemanie, z całego serca pragnęła jej szczęścia.  
\- No, ale jeszcze tylko jedno udawanie szczęśliwej rodzinki na weselu i mamy Isabellę z głowy - pomyślał Syriusz odkładając widelec i czując, że wraca mu dobry humor.  
W tym samym momencie z kominka wyleciała sowa płomykówka, cała umorusana sadzą.  
\- Zamorduję tego Stworka. Wczoraj miał przeczyścić komin - powiedział na głos chłopiec gdy sowa usiadła na jego ramieniu (brudząc mu przy tym ubranie) i wyciągnęła nóżkę z przywiązaną do niej kopertą zaadresowaną zielonym atramentem.  
Syriusz, który dostrzegł na niej godło Hogwartu (borsuk, kruk, gryf i wąż wokół wielkiej listery H) pospiesznie odwiązał list i rozłożył pergamin wyjęty z naprędce rozerwanej przez siebie koperty:

_HOGWART_  
_SZKOŁA_  
_MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA_

_Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_  
_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

_Szanowny Panie Black,_  
_Mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._  
_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._  
_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_  
_zastępca dyrektora_

\- Masz szczęście, że się dostałeś - Syriusz usłyszał głos swojego ojca, którego wcześniej nie zauważył, a który właśnie odczytywał list ponad jego ramieniem. - Teraz jeszcze nie przynieś nam wstydu i jak wszyscy z naszej rodziny postaraj się dostać do Slytherinu, a nie do jakiegoś tam Hufflepuffu.  
Syriusz zerwał się z krzesła jak oparzony, szybko wyciągnął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu, atrament i orle pióro i szybko odpisał:

_Będę na pewno!_

_Pozdrawiam,_  
_Syriusz Black_

I już po chwili sowa opuściła kuchnię, na powrót udając się do Hogwartu, a Syriusz znów był wściekły. Tym razem na ojca. Slytherin i Hufflepuff, a także Gryffindor i Ravenclaw były domami w Hogwarcie, których nazwy wzięły się od nazwisk założycieli szkoły. Uczniowie każdego domu mieli jakieś wyjątkowe, wspólne cechy.  
Dom Slytherina, na którym tak zależało Orionowi Blackowi, charakteryzował się tym, iż trafiają tam tylko i wyłącznie czarodzieje czystej krwi, a ponadto tacy, którzy mają więcej sprytu i tupetu, niż rozumu i odwagi. Syriusz wiedział też, że z tego domu wyszło najwięcej czarnoksiężników, a on z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru się do takich zaliczać, ani nawet znajdować się w ich pobliżu. "Wszystko lepsze, niż Slytherin", myślał ze złością.  
\- Syriusz! Czy ty słyszałeś co ja do ciebie mówiłem?! - dotarł do chłopca wściekły głos ojca.  
\- Nic, a nic - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- To teraz się skup - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby pan Black. - Matka i brat czekają na ciebie w przedpokoju. Idziecie na Pokątną wybrać szaty na ślub naszej kochanej Belli. Przy okazji matka kupi ci wyposażenie do szkoły. Zbieraj się. JUŻ!  
\- A zapowiadał się taki miły dzień - mruknął Syriusz wychodząc z kuchni.  
Chwilę później, gdy już był na schodach prowadzących do przedpokoju, usłyszał jak Orion Black z wściekłości trzasnął drzwiami.


	2. Ten pierwszy raz

Syriusz ze złością wyrzucał z szafy kolejne rzeczy - matka po raz trzeci kazała mu się przebrać. Niby dlaczego nie może iść na Pokątną w zwykłym, mugolskim stroju jak inne dzieci czarodziejów. No tak, dzień, w którym szanowna rodzina Blacków opuszcza domowe zacisze z zamiarem nawiedzenia ulicy Pokątnej zdecydowanie, zdaniem pani Black, powinien być ogłoszony świętem narodowym społeczności czarodziejów. Syriusz zaś uważał, że powinien to raczej być dzień żałoby.  
Nawet pomijając fakt przebierania się kilka razy przed wyjściem, Syriusz nie znosi robienia zakupów. Głównie dlatego, że zawsze towarzyszyła mu w nich matka. Ściślej mówiąc, to on jej towarzyszył. Musiał potulnie dreptać kilka kroków za nią i robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
Chłopiec za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się z matką w jakimś miejscu publicznym, czuł ogromne zażenowanie z powodu jej zachowania. Walburga Black na każdym kroku okazywała pogardę dla tych, którzy nie należeli do rodów czystej krwi. Ogólnie wszystko wskazywało na to, że pani Black uważała, że jej pochodzenie uprawnia ją do jakichś szczególnych przywilejów i do skandalicznego, z punktu widzenia Syriusza, zachowania. Poza tym chłopca denerwowała wyniosłość, z jaką matka odnosi się do innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza zaś jej pogarda wobec charłaków, czarodziejów półkrwi i tych pochodzących z rodzin mugolskich, których zwykle określała mianem "szlam", co w magicznym świecie było wielką obelgą (a przyzwoici czarodzieje nie używali tego nazewnictwa).  
Na domiar złego tym razem miał im towarzyszyć Regulus, co sprawiało, że Syriusz jeszcze bardziej przeklinał w duchu sklep Gladraga. Jak jak się spodziewał, matka będzie wybierała tam dla nich stroje na ślub Bellatrix i każe biednemu sprzedawcy (aż strach pomyśleć co się stanie jeśli będzie pochodził z rodziny mugolskiej) dokonać miliona poprawek, aby szaty wyjściowe idealnie na nich pasowały.  
Co zaś się tyczy Regulusa, był on dodatkową udręką na zakupach dlatego, że do "czystości krwi" miał zupełnie inne podejście niż Syriusz. Młodszy syn państwa Blacków zachowywał się niemal identycznie jak matka, przybierał też dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy co ona, gdy ktoś wspomniał o jakichkolwiek odstępstwach od zasad, którym tak hołdowali. Po swoim ojcu zaś powtarzał, że tacy jak oni nie powinni zadawać się z plugastwem świata czarodziejów, bo wszystkie kontakty z nimi plamią honor rodziny. Tak więc Regulus miał wszystkie cechy najwyżej cenione w rodzinie Blacków.  
Syriusz ze złością potargał ugniatający go w szyję, wykrochmalony przez Stworka żabot i czując się jak pawian wciśnięty w skórę pingwina znów zszedł na dół do kuchni, gdzie jego matka przed wyjściem postanowiła wypić filiżankę herbaty (na pewno z domieszką Ognistej Whisky). Kiedy stanął w drzwiach rodzice najwyraźniej zaczynali jedną ze swoich zwykłych awantur (podobne kłótnie były w domu tak częstym zjawiskiem, że Syriusz dziwił się, że rodzice wciąż mają wspólną sypialnię):  
\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie idziesz z nami - mówiła matka, ostro mieszając łyżeczką w swojej herbacie.  
\- Walburgo, tyle razy mówiłem ci, że mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - odpowiedział pan Black, opierając się łokciem o ramie krzesła.  
\- Nie zapominaj - głos Walburgi Black brzmiał coraz groźniej - że ty też potrzebujesz szatę wyjściową.  
\- Nie uważasz, że w szafie mam ich aż nad to? - Głos Oriona Blacka, który oparł się wygodnie o oparcie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wciąż brzmiał spokojnie. Jego żona wyglądała teraz tak, jakby zaraz miała miotnąć w niego wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem. Co zwykle robiła gdy brakowało jej argumentów, z tym, że rzadko udawało jej się trafić w męża. Ojciec bowiem po dwudziestu latach małżeństwa był już dobrze wyćwiczony w szybkim rzucaniu Zaklęcia Tarczy.  
Choć Syriusz zwykle nie wtrącał się w kłótnie małżeńskie rodziców (nie dlatego, że miał nadzieję, że w końcu nawzajem zrobią sobie krzywdę, ale dlatego, że przynajmniej było się z czego pośmiać) tym razem postanowił interweniować. W tym tygodniu nie miał już najmniejszej ochoty oglądać kolejnej sceny zazdrości matki.  
\- Na Pokątną dostaniemy się przy pomocy świstoklika? - zapytał szybko, dobrze wiedząc, że jest to sprawdzony sposób na to, żeby złość matki skupiła się na nim.  
\- Zwariowałeś? - zapytała pani Black z miną zdumionego bazyliszka. - Nigdy nie wiadomo kto korzystał z niego wcześniej.  
Tak, oczywiście, Walburga Black nigdy nie dotknęłaby czegoś, czego wcześniej mógł dotykać ktoś kto nie jest "czystej krwi", a ze świstoklikami przecież nigdy nie wiadomo. Były to zaczarowane przedmioty, bezużyteczne dla niemagicznych ludzi, które funkcjonowały trochę tak jak mugolskie autobusy, którymi Syriusz włóczył się po mieście, gdy chciał zrobić na złość matce. Z tym, że kursowały tylko między dwoma wybranymi przystankami i nie miały opóźnień.  
\- To co? Może teleportacja? - zapytał wesoło chłopiec.  
\- A niby jak, twoim zdaniem miałabym się teleportować z tobą i twoim bratem równocześnie, skoro twój ojciec się z nami nie wybiera - pani Black rzuciła mężowi wściekłe spojrzenie. - Poza tym musielibyśmy przejść przez Dziurawy Kocioł, a tam zawsze pełno zdrajców krwi i podobnych szumowin. Jak zawsze użyjemy Proszku Fiuu.  
Matka wstała i poprawiła fałdy czarnej sukni po czym zajęła się szukaniem parasola (ciekawe po co skoro na dworze było słonecznie) i przypinaniem broszki z jakimś ogromnym, obrzydliwym kamieniem do żabotu Syriusza, nie zwracając uwagi na jego utyskiwania, że on nie jest dziewczyną i wcale mu takie świecidełka nie potrzebne.  
Jeszcze tylko kilka tygodni, myślał chłopiec gdy matka zajęła się garderobą Regulusa.  
W końcu pani Black skończyła otrzepywać frak młodszego syna i zawołała na Stworka, który natychmiast, jakby czytając w jej myślach, posłusznie przyniósł ogromny, srebrny pojemnik wypełniony Proszkiem Fiuu. Walburga Black bez słowa wzięła garść specyfiku, wrzuciła do kominka, odczekała chwilę, aż płomienie zrobią się zielone, weszła do paleniska, rzuciła mężowi ostatnie obrażone spojrzenie i zniknęła.  
\- Idź pierwszy - Syriusz niechcący popchnął Regulusa tak mocno, że ten o mały włos nie wywrócił się na kamienną podłogę. - Przepraszam.  
Syriusz zrobił niewinną minę, która zawsze wyprowadzała brata z równowagi. Regulus rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i zanim zniknął w kominku jeden ze słoików z jakąś zieloną substancją eksplodował za plecami Syriusza i całe ubranie chłopca pokryła obślizgła, śmierdząca maź.  
\- Przynajmniej mam powód, żeby nie iść - podsumował głośno, całkiem zadowolony z obrotu sprawy.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się - powiedział szybko Orion Black, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. - Matka by cię zabiła. A mnie przy okazji. Chłoszczyść!  
Jedno zaklęcie ojca wystarczyło by "mundur" Syriusza znów był czysty i pachnący. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i zastanawiając się czy jest bardziej wściekły na ojca czy na brata, ruszył w stronę kominka. Stworek, ze źle ukrywanym wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy, podsunął mu pod nos naczynie z proszkiem.  
\- Pilnuj ich - usłyszał za sobą cichy głos ojca. - Nie wiadomo co znowu zmalują.  
Zupełnie zbity z tropu tym dość dziwnym stwierdzeniem pana Blacka, Syriusz wszedł w zielone płomienie i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:  
\- Ulica Pokątna.  
Bardzo go kusiło, aby coś przekręcić, wiedział, że w tedy wylądowałby w zupełnie innym miejscu, ale powstrzymał się resztką silnej woli. Coś mu mówiło, że ojciec ma teraz poważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż szukanie go po kolei we wszystkich czarodziejskich kominkach, a oczywiste było, że po matce jego zniknięcie spłynęłoby jak po łysym hipogryfie.  
Ledwo wypowiedział "adres" zaczął wirować w zawrotnym tempie wokół własnej osi, a przed oczami migały mu wnętrza różnych magicznych domów. Syriusz to uwielbiał, zawsze interesowało go jak mieszkają inni, normalni czarodzieje. Żałował tylko, że nie może lepiej się przyjrzeć.  
W końcu obroty zaczęły zwalniać i po chwili Syriusz zobaczył wnętrze księgarni Esy i Floresy. Tuż przy kominku stał Regulus wyraźnie starający się przyciągnąć uwagę matki, która aktualnie była zajęta wrzeszczeniem na jakiegoś szczupłego, czarnowłosego czarodzieja, na którego prawdopodobnie wpadła.  
Już się zaczyna, pomyślał Syriusz, starając się odejść jak najdalej od matki. Przysunął się za to do brata i zapytał:  
\- Czego podskakujesz jak skonfundowany pingwin?  
\- Chcęjejpowiedziećżeniezesobąpieniędzy.  
\- Co takiego? - zapytał chłopiec z przesadną uprzejmością.  
\- Chcę jej powiedzieć, że nie ma przy sobie pieniędzy - powtórzył wolniej Regulus.  
No świetnie, jeszcze tylko tego nam brakowało, pomyślał nie na żarty przestraszony Syriusz, ale nie odważył się tego powiedzieć głośno.  
\- A nie mogłeś jej tego powiedzieć wcześniej? - zapytał gdy już trochę doszedł do siebie. - Teraz wyżyje się na nas!  
\- Ale przypomniało mi się dopiero teraz. - Regulus wyglądał jak mały, przerażony chłopiec, który ma się zaraz rozpłakać.  
\- Wiesz, jakbyś myślał jeszcze wolniej to zacząłbyś się cofać.  
Regulus po raz pierwszy w życiu nie zareagował na zaczepkę starszego brata i zajął się szukaniem nowego sposobu zwrócenia na siebie uwagi matki, która wciąż wrzeszczała po tym samym czarodzieju.  
Że też jej się to nie znudzi, myślał Syriusz. Był wściekły na brata. Tego im tylko brakowało! Na dodatek taki obrót sprawy wskazywał na to, że będą musieli odwiedzić Bank Gringotta, co oznaczało spotkanie Walburgi Black z goblinami, a to nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.  
Korzystając z okazji, że matka wciąż oddaje się swojemu ulubionemu zajęciu - wyżywaniu się na Bogu ducha winnych ludziach, Syriusz rozejrzał się w okół.  
\- Pomóż mi - warknął do brata. - Jak znajdziemy odrobinę Proszku Fiuu, to wrócę się po tę cholerną sakiewkę, którą matka zostawiła na stole.  
Regulus chyba po raz pierwszy stwierdził, że pomysł brata nie jest totalnym wariactwem, bo rzucił się mu do pomocy. Niestety, dziesięć minut później, przeklinając w duchu Ignatię Wildsmith za wynalezienie takiego... czegoś, ze smutkiem musieli stwierdzić, że w Esach i Floresach nie ma Proszku Fiuu.  
\- A co wy wyprawiacie? - usłyszeli za sobą podniesiony głos matki, w momencie gdy Regulus starał się stanąć na ramionach Syriusza by zobaczyć czy nie ma przypadkiem jakiegoś pojemnika z drogocennym (przynajmniej dla nich) specyfikiem na pobliskim regale z książkami.  
\- Nic - odpowiedział szybko Regulus, z przerażenia omal nie lądując głową w pobliskim wiadrze z brudną wodą.  
\- Zupełnie nic - potwierdził Syriusz, podnosząc się z klęczek.  
Pani Black zrobiła zdumioną minę.  
\- I myślicie, że ja wam w to uwierzę? - zapytała gdy odzyskała głos.  
\- No dobrze, szukamy jednego z moich podręczników - powiedział Syriusz, siląc się na beztroski ton.  
\- To podobno jakaś nowość wydawnicza i strasznie trudno go dostać - dodał Regulus zbyt słodkim tonem (nawet jak na siebie).  
Walburga Black szybko przebiegła wzrokiem listę potrzebnego Syriuszowi wyposażenia szkolnego:  
\- "Ciemna strona magii", też mi nowość, przecież to zostało wydane trzy lata temu. Ta księgarnia zupełnie schodzi na psy - podsumowała.  
\- Powiedz jej wreszcie - szepnął Syriusz do brata, wypychając go trochę do przodu. - Miejmy to już z głowy.  
Regulus stanął przed matką i ze spuszczoną głową powiedział do swoich kolan co tak naprawdę się stało. Walburga Black głośno nabrała powietrza, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie. I obaj chłopcy doskonale wiedzieli co zaraz nastąpi.


	3. Lekcja dobrych manier

Pół godziny później wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę i skierowali swoje kroki w stronę Banku Gringotta. Syriusz miał najgorsze przeczucia. Matka najwyraźniej była czymś podenerwowana, co spowodowało, że z równowagi wyprowadzić było ją o wiele łatwiej niż zwykle (co i tak nigdy nie było trudne). Tak więc ciężko dziwić się chłopcu, że wolał nie myśleć o tym, co się stanie gdy pani Black spotka się z goblinami, do których z niewiadomych przyczyn żywiła głęboką urazę.  
Mijali kolejne kolorowe wystawy sklepowe. Zaaferowani chłopcy w wieku Syriusza biegali od jednej do drugiej najwyraźniej też starając się zrobić szkolne zakupy:  
\- Babciu, ale naprawdę nie mam zamiaru zabierać tej miotły do szkoły. Tylko mi ją kup, proszę... - czarnowłosy chłopiec w okularach, mijający właśnie Syriusza, wyszczerzył zęby do babci.  
Pani Black zmierzyła ostrym spojrzeniem towarzyszącą mu kobietę, która na jej widok uniosła wysoko głowę. Matka nie zdążyła jednak rzucić żadnej uwagi, bo chłopiec pociągnął babcię do właśnie mijanej przez nich Magicznej Menażerii, mówiąc:  
\- Chodź, kupisz mi sowę...  
Walburga Black poszła więc dalej z miną jakby ktoś podsunął jej pod nos smocze łajno, a Syriusz pomyślał, że zazdrości wszystkim tak rozpieszczanym dzieciom.  
W końcu stanęli przed wysokim budynkiem z białego materiału połyskującego w słońcu, który był o kilka pięter wyższy od okolicznych sklepów.  
Zbliżyli się do solidnie wyglądających drzwi z brązu. Tuż obok nich stał pierwszy goblin. Syriusz przeżegnał się w duchu, ale matka wyszła po białych, kamiennych schodach i minęła kłaniającego się im goblina, nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
Teraz stanęli przed kolejnymi drzwiami, tym razem srebrnymi, na których fikuśne litery układały się w napis:

Wejdź tu przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,  
Tych,którzy dybią na cudzy trzos,  
Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,  
Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych.  
Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch  
I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch  
Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon  
Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon.  
Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos,  
Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los.

\- Myślałby kto, że każdy kto tu wchodzi przychodzi coś ukraść - mruknęła niezadowolona Walburga, celując różdżką w drzwi, które same się przed nią otworzyły.  
Stanęli w ogromnej marmurowej sali, w której na wysokich krzesłach przy kontuarach po obu stronach zatłoczonego przejścia siedziało ponad stu goblinów. Zwykle gdy Syriusz tutaj był większość z nich skrobała coś piórem w grubych księgach rachunkowych lub ważyła olbrzymie klejnoty. Dzisiaj jednak, przy każdym z nich, po drugiej stronie kontuaru stali lub siedzieli na wyścielanych muślinem stołkach jacyś czarodzieje lub mugole - jak chłopiec ocenił pewną parę z dwiema córeczkami wymieniającą jakieś dziwne papierki na galeony u pobliskiego goblina.  
Pewnie są tutaj wszyscy, którzy dostali listy z Hogwartu, pomyślał Syriusz rozglądając się dookoła.  
Tymczasem jego matka ruszyła przed siebie, zapewne wypatrując wolnego goblina. Z tym, że zdawało się, że takowego wcale nie ma. Ponad to wyglądało na to, że do każdego z nich ustawiła się kolejka na co najmniej dwie osoby. Tak więc, niezadowolona Walburga Black ruszyła w stronę goblina wyglądającego na jednego z zarządców banku. Miał śniadą twarz, kozią bródkę i ręce o bardzo długich palcach, a przy tym był niższy nawet od Regulusa. W dłoniach trzymał podniszczoną otartą księgę:  
\- Co TO ma być?! - zapytała ostro pani Black wskazując na ludzi przy kontuarach.  
\- Klienci, szanowna pani - odpowiedział uprzejmie goblin patrząc na nią sponad okularów.  
Syriusz szybko rozejrzał się za miejscem, w którym mógłby się ukryć. Zamiast tego dostrzegł, że przez tłum przechodzi ten sam czarodziej, na którego matka wrzeszczała w Esach i Floresach. Zauważył, że prowadzi za rękę jakąś dość niezadowoloną dziewczynkę o zielonych oczach. Tak, zielone oczy zawsze przyciągały jego uwagę.  
\- MOJA RODZINA OD PONAD SZEŚCIUSET LAT JEST CZYSTEJ KRWI I WY MYŚLICIE, ŻE JA BĘDĘ STAŁA W KOLEJCE JAK JAKIŚ MUGOL?!- Syriusza przywołał do rzeczywistości głos matki.  
Chłopiec, ku swemu przerażeniu, zorientował się, że wszyscy się na nich gapią.  
\- Mamo... - Regulus nieśmiało szarpał matkę za rękaw próbując ją udobruchać.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy bronię twojego honoru - ucięła szybko matka.  
\- Będzie pani musiała poczekać jak wszyscy inni - tłumaczył spokojnie starszy goblin.  
\- JA? JA MAM POCZEKAĆ WIESZ KIM JA JESTEM? I MAM STAĆ W KOLEJCE JAK TE PSEUDO MAGICZNE SZUMOWINY?! - matka z wyraźnym trudem dobierała słowa zawzięcie szukając czegoś w fałdach sukni.  
\- Ależ szanowna pani, to przecież żadna obelga stanąć w kolejce jak wszyscy inni. Dzisiaj po prostu...  
\- ŻADNA OBELGA?! - wydyszała ciężko pani Black. - GDYBY TYLKO CZARODZIEJE MIELI INNE BANKI...  
\- Ale nie mają, droga pani - po goblinie już było widać, że coraz trudniej mu się opanować. - Bardzo proszę, niech pani jednak raczy stanąć w kolejce jak inni czarodzieje czystej krwi.  
\- TAKI MAŁY GOBLIN JAK TY NIE BĘDZIE MNIE DO NICZEGO ZMUSZAŁ! NIECH NO TYLKO ZNAJDĘ...  
\- Szanowna pani Black, zdecydowanie pani honor dużo mniej ucierpi na tym, że stanie pani w kolejce i chwilę poczeka, niż na tym, że na oczach wszystkich zrobi pani z siebie widowisko. Proszę pomyśleć o swoich synach... -zauważył racjonalnie zarządca banku. - Przecież pamięta pani co było ostatnim razem. Jak tak rozsądna osoba jak pani...  
\- NIE BĘDZIESZ MI MÓWIŁ CO MAM ROBIĆ!  
Na szczęście wrzask matki zagłuszył szyderczy śmiech Syriusza. Palce pracownika Gringotta zacisnęły się mocniej na księdze rachunkowej.  
\- Już w porządku, Garlos. Ja się zajmę panią - tuż przy nich pojawił się jasnowłosy czarodziej, z krótko przystrzyżoną blond bródką, ubrany w bogatą, szkarłatno-złotą szatę czarodzieja. Syriusz pomyślał, że to wrzask matki wywabił go z jego gabinetu:  
\- Pani Walburga Black, jak mniemam - zapytał czarodziej całując panią Black w kościstą dłoń. - Tak właśnie mi się zdawało, że słyszę pani czarujący głos.  
Matka natychmiast się uspokoiła i uśmiechnęła słodko. Syriuszowi zrobiło się niedobrze.  
\- Alexandre Levieaux, dyrektor banku - przedstawił się szarmancko mężczyzna. - Pani pozwoli, że zaproszę panią do mojego gabinetu. Oczywiście z synami. Osobiście się panią zajmę.  
Pan Levieaux wskazał Walburdze Black jedne z drzwi więc wszyscy ruszyli w ich kierunku.  
\- Pan jest czystej krwi, prawda? - zapytała podejrzliwie matka przechodząc przez nie.  
\- Ależ oczywiście - zapewnił pan Levieaux. - Mój ojciec był potomkiem jednego z najstarszych francuskich rodów czystej krwi czarodziejów, matka jest Angielką, też może się poszczycić wspaniałym rodowodem, ale nie takim jak mój ojciec. Czy pani wie, oczywiście, nie powiedziałbym tego każdemu, ale wiem, że szanowna pani będzie potrafiła to docenić, tak więc, czy pani wie, że mój prapradziadek...  
Syriusz odniósł wrażenie, że pan Levieaux zwyczajnie stara się zagadać jego matkę i jak na razie doskonale mu to wychodzi. Przestał więc przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie, a zaczął przyglądać się tej części Banku Gringotta, w której nigdy jeszcze nie był. Ba, pewnie nie był tutaj nikt poza goblinami i kilkoma nielicznymi pracującymi tutaj czarodziejami.  
Ściany we wszystkich korytarzach pokryte były migoczącą tapetą w biało-złote pasy, a przez środek podłogi, wyłożonej jasnozłotymi płytami, biegł puszysty, brązowy dywan. Na każdym zgięciu korytarza stały ogromne, kremowe donice, a w nich przepiękne zielone rośliny o żółtych i pomarańczowych kwiatach:  
\- To posępy - wytłumaczył pan Levieaux gdy napotkał zdumione spojrzenie Syriusza. - Nazwę wzięły od jedynej wyspy na świecie, na której rosną w naturze. Na pewno słyszeliście o nienanoszalnej Wyspie Posępnej. Przywiozłem stamtąd kilka tych wspaniałych roślin i proszę spojrzeć jak się rozrosły.  
Ostatnie zdanie było skierowane już do pani Black, która temat wyraźnie  
zainteresował.  
\- Był pan na Posępnej? - zdumiała się.  
\- O tak, dwa lata temu - odpowiedział grzecznie pan Levieaux. - Mój teść, o którym już miałem pani zaszczyt nadmienić zajmował się wyłapywaniem kwintopedów dla Ministerstwa Magii. Zajęcie, nie powiem, dość ciekawe, ale obawiam się, że odrobinę bezsensowne. Rozumie pani, kwintopedy mnożą się szybciej niż pracownicy ministerstwa są w stanie je wyłapać. Dlatego też ministerstwo utrzymuje swoje działania w tajemnicy. Mój teść był jednym z najlepszych łapaczy, biedak zniknął miesiąc temu, może jeszcze wróci. Ożenił się z willą to i z kwintopedami sobie poradzi.  
Pani Black zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka.  
\- W każdym razie dwa lata temu dał się namówić i zabrał mnie ze sobą na polowanie. Rozrywka całkiem sympatyczna. Odrobina ryzyka jeszcze nigdy, żadnemu prawdziwemu czarodziejowi nie zaszkodziła - kontynuował Alexandre Levieaux. - A do tego wyspa piękna. Czy pani wie, że rosną tam największe...  
Syriusz znów przestał słuchać. Gdyby pan Levieaux opowiadał o polowaniu na te rozsmakowane w ludzkim mięsie potwory, być może by go to zainteresowało, ale botanika obchodziła go tyle, co wczorajsze wydanie "Proroka Codziennego".  
W końcu dotarli do gabinetu dyrektora. Niewielkiego, ale bardzo przytulnego pomieszczenia na drugim piętrze banku. Jedyne okno wychodziło na piękne patio z piękną fontanną na środku, odgrodzone od zgiełku ulicy Pokątnej grubymi murami Gringotta.  
\- Pani raczy usiąść - powiedział uprzejmie pan Levieaux wskazując Walburdze Black jeden ze stojących przy biurku foteli, wyścielany purpurowym atłasem w kwieciste złote wzory.  
Syriusz dopiero teraz przyjrzał się matce. Z jej oczu zniknęły groźne błyskawice, którymi jeszcze przed chwilą miotała w głównej sali banku, a ich miejsce zajęły jakieś dziwne ogniki, które bardziej pasowały do nastolatki, niż do kobiety w jej wieku. Zaś różdżka, którą o mały włos nie zaatakowała goblina, znów spokojnie spoczywała w fałdach jej sukni.  
\- Wygodnie pani? - zainteresował się pan Levieaux gdy usiadła. - Zaraz... Niech pomyślę... Napije się pani ze mną herbaty? Najlepsza. Świeżo sprowadzana z Chin, mam znajomości w Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu Magicznego. Tylko dla specjalnych gości. Da się pani namówić, prawda?  
\- Ależ oczywiście - odparła matka bardzo zadowolona z siebie i, Syriusz nie mógł w to uwierzyć, uśmiechnęła się.  
Alexandre Levieaux podszedł do kominka i wrzucił w niego odrobinę jakiegoś proszku, na pewno nie był to proszek Fiuu:  
\- Darcy - powiedział do turkusowych ogników, które zawisły nad paleniskiem. - Przynieś mi proszę dwie filiżanki herbaty. Tej dla specjalnych gości. I jeszcze dzbanek zmrożonej z listkami mięty i miodem, mam tutaj też dwóch uroczych chłopców.  
Raczej, ani Regulusowi, ani Syriuszowi, którzy usadowili się na rogowej kanapie po drugiej stronie gabinetu ta wypowiedź nie przypadła do gustu. Za to pani Black wyglądała na w niebo wziętą. Wyprostowała się, poprawiła kręcone włosy i znów uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
Chwilę później w kominku błysnęły zielone płomienie i pojawiła się nich, na oko, dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna o ogromnych bursztynowych oczach trzymająca w ręku tacę z dwoma filiżankami, dwoma wysokimi szklankami i także dwoma dzbankami - jednym przeźroczystym, z czymś, co wyglądało jak oranżada, w której pływają jakieś liście i kostki lodu, a drugim ciemnobrązowym z jakimś ozdobnym pasem z podobiznami gryfów biegnącymi przez środek. Na Syriuszu nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, za to na jego matce wyraźnie wręcz przeciwnie, bo oczy jej zapłonęły i omal nie poderwała się z fotela, pan Levieaux najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo powiedział:  
\- Nic specjalnego, prezent ślubny od mojej matki. Żona go nie znosi, więc przyniosłem go do pracy.  
Machnął różdżką i dwie filiżanki wylądowały na jego biurku, a dzbanek sam zaczął nalewać do nich bursztynowy napar. Drugie machnięcie, a szklanki i przeźroczysty dzbanek poszybowały w stronę stolika, przy którym siedzieli Regulus i Syriusz.  
\- Dziękuję ci Darcy - powiedział w końcu pan Levieaux. - Możesz odejść. I z łaski swojej, poproś jednego z goblinów, aby przyniósł mi tutaj złoto ze skrytki państwa Blacków. Przecież pani Walburga nie może tutaj zmarnować całego dnia. Ile pieniędzy pani potrzebuje? - zwrócił się uprzejmie do pani Black.  
\- Myślę, że pięćset galeonów wystarczy - odparła matka sięgając po filiżankę.  
\- Słyszałaś, pięćset galeonów. W miarę szybko - powiedział pan Levieaux widząc zdumione spojrzenie sekretarki i kręcąc głową jakby chciał powiedzieć "nie teraz".  
Darcy wyszła z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Syriusz też ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. To przecież niewiarygodne, że tak łatwo można owinąć sobie w ogół palca jego matkę.  
\- Naprawdę możecie to wypić - usłyszał głos Alexandre'a Levieaux wyraźnie skierowany do niego i do jego brata. - To jest całkiem smaczne. Moje dzieci to uwielbiają.  
\- Ma pan dzieci? - zainteresowała się pani Black.  
\- Tak, dwójkę - odpowiedział pan Levieaux.  
\- Ta osóbka na tamtym zdjęciu na kominku to pana córeczka? - zapytała wskazując na jedną z ramek.  
Syriusz zmrużył oczy. żeby dostrzec sportretowaną osobę. Zauważył tylko zarys buzi otoczonej starannie ułożonymi blond włosami.  
\- Tak, to moja córka, Cassie, w tym roku idzie do Hogwartu. Właśnie niedawno była uprzejma mi donieść, że dostała list i zjawi się dzisiaj na Pokątnej na zakupach - uśmiechnął się pan Levieaux. - A tam obok, to mój syn David, ma czternaście lat.  
\- Wspaniale - powiedziała Walburga Black. - To znaczy, że pana córka jest w wieku mojego Syriusza. Zapewne będą na jednym roku.  
Syriusz zakrztusił się herbatą (o dziwo dość smaczną), którą właśnie odważył się spróbować. Już wiedział co chodzi matce po głowie i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Dopiero co pozbył się Isabel.  
\- A czym zajmuje się pana żona? - zapytała po chwili Walburga Black.  
\- Och, Lorien - pan Levieaux podrapał się po brodzie. - Ze smutkiem muszę stwierdzić, że nie potrafi zachować tak cudownej godności jak pani. Jest sędzią quidditcha.  
Te słowa poruszyły Syriusza do żywego. Quidditch, wspaniała gra sportowa czarodziejów, był drugą rzeczą, zaraz po motocyklach, którą Syriusz interesował się najbardziej.  
\- Co prawda świadczy to o jej żelaznych nerwach i dużej sile przebicia, ale sama pani przyzna, że takie zajęcie jak sędziowanie w największej ilości meczów w sezonie,nie przystoi kobiecie urodzonej w tak starej rodzinie czystej krwi, jak jej.  
\- Ależ oczywiście - natychmiast potwierdziła pani Black, jak wiedzieli jej synowie nieznosząca quidditcha.  
Natomiast Syriusz pomyślał, że jego ojciec na pewno chętnie zamieniłby się z panem Levieaux. Nie dlatego, że Walburga Black była osobą wyjątkowo trudną w obyciu, ale dlatego, że jego odwiecznym marzeniem było mieć darmowe wejściówki na wszystkie mecze w sezonie. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić na ten temat żadnej uwagi, bo rozległo się pukanie, a w drzwiach pojawił się jeden z goblinów. Wyglądał na o wiele młodszego od poznanego już przez nich Garlosa. Trzymał w rękach skórzaną sakiewkę, której wielkość wcale nie wskazywała na ilość złota jaką powinna zawierać:  
\- Alexandre, prosiłeś o złoto ze skrytki pani Walburgi Black - oznajmił skrzeczącym głosem.  
\- Tak, dziękuję bardzo Galeo - odparł pan Levieaux biorąc od niego sakiewkę. - Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz sobie wziąć wolne na resztę dnia.  
Galeo odszedł zacierając dłonie. Syriusz przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak goblinom udaje się chodzić mając tak duże stopy, po czym swoją uwagę znów skupił na panie Levieaux wciąż bajerującym jego matkę:  
\- Bardzo miło mi się z panią rozmawiało, ale cóż, nie mogę pani tutaj trzymać wiecznie. A to drobny upominek dla pani - Alexandre Levieaux machnął różdżką i w powietrzu pojawiła się złota donica z całkiem sporą posępą. - Co prawda nie tak duża jak te na korytarzach, ale na pewno szybko urośnie, obawiam się, że większą zbyt trudno byłoby unieść tak delikatnej osobie jak pani. Pozwoli pani, że będę jej towarzyszył w drodze do wyjścia?  
Pan Levieaux otworzył drzwi i ponownie poprowadził Walburgę Black, a za nią jej synów,przez korytarze Gringotta. Tym razem matka uskarżała się na gobliny:  
\- Wszędzie ich pełno. Moim zdaniem w tym banku powinno pracować więcej czarodziejów.  
\- Zgadzam się z panią całkowicie - powiedział w końcu Alexandre Levieaux puszczając oczko do dość zażenowanego paplaniną matki Syriusza. - Niestety, gobliny i tak krzywo patrzą na to, że dyrektorem jest czarodziej. Obawiam się,że gdyby nas tutaj było więcej zaczęłyby się buntować. Przewaga liczebna, że tak to określę, daje im poczucie władzy.  
\- One są okropne - powiedziała Walburga Black gdy weszli do marmurowej sali patrząc na goblina o wyjątkowo chytrej twarzy.  
\- I znów nie mogę zaprzeczyć - odrzekł pan Levieaux przywołując na usta swój szarmancki uśmiech. - Z tym, że widzi pani, my, pracownicy banku, musimy być dla nich nad wyraz uprzejmi. Sama pani wie, jak bardzo na przestrzeni wieków dokuczyły czarodziejom swoimi, przepraszam za wyrażenie, parszywymi powstaniami.  
Alexandre Levieaux pożegnał się z nimi przed bankiem, ponownie całując w dłoń panią Black.  
\- To gdzie teraz idziemy? - zapytał Syriusz pragnąc jak najszybciej sprowadzić matkę na ziemię.  
\- Wy dwaj idziecie do Madame Maklin po szaty szkolne dla ciebie. Ja tam nie wejdę, za dużo tam plebsu, poza tym mam inne sprawy do załatwienia.Będę tutaj za godzinę i żebym nie musiała na was czekać - i wciąż w dobrym humorze poszła w stronę jednej z ciemnych uliczek odchodzących od Pokątnej.  
Syriusz ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, pewien, że nie chce wiedzieć co za "inne sprawy" chce załatwiać jego matka. Nie zwracał też uwagi na to, czy jego brat jest w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku. Pewien był tylko jednej rzeczy: nigdy nie zapomni lekcji, jaką dał mu dzisiaj Alexandre Levieaux.


	4. Mortycja McGonagall

MADAME MAKLIN - SZATY NA WSZYSTKIE OKAZJE, głosił ogromny napis nad wejściem do niewielkiego sklepu, na wystawie którego stały trzy mugolskie manekiny ubrane w fikuśne stroje czarownicy. Syriusz popchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się z skrzypem i stanął w przestronnym, w miarę przytulnym pomieszczeniu. Można by było powiedzieć, że urządzonym całkiem gustownie, gdyby nie to, że wszędzie było pełno szaf i wieszaków z ubraniami.  
W głębi chłopiec dojrzał stojącą na okrągłym podwyższeniu dziewczynkę. Tą samą, którą widział w Banku Gringotta. Wokół niej uwijały się jakieś dwie młode kobiety, próbując upiąć na niej szatę, dziewczyna jednak wierciła się niemiłosiernie.  
\- Kolejny pierwszoroczniak - ucieszyła się jakaś na oko czterdziestoletnia kobieta, ubrana w elegancką, jasnofioletową szatę, która zjawiła się tuż obok Syriusza. - Dzisiaj was tutaj pełno. Proszę za mną, dobieramy właśnie szatę twojej przyszłej koleżance, ale zaraz znajdziemy kogoś kto się tobą zajmie. Meredit, możesz mi pomóc?  
Meredit okazała się być kolejną pomocnicą właścicielki. Tym razem około trzydziestoletnią, ubraną na turkusowo. Syriusz zmierzył wzrokiem dziewczynę, wokół której biegały dwie poprzednie i stanął na przygotowanym dla niego miejscu.  
\- Ty posiedzisz tutaj - mamade Maklin popchnęła Regulusa na puchaty fotel.  
Regulus zapadł się w fotel na kilka cali, tak, że nie dotykał nogami ziemi. Syriusz złośliwie się do niego uśmiechnął. Chwilę później Meredit założyła chłopcu przez głowę jakiś czarny materiał i zaczęła upinać go na kształt szaty.  
Syriusz po raz kolejny spojrzał na towarzyszkę "niedoli", aby sprawdzić czy jej "strój szkolny" wygląda tak samo fatalnie. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok i zaczął przyglądać się przechodzącym obok sklepu ludziom.  
\- Niezła furiatka z tej twojej matki. Ona zawsze tak ma?  
Chłopiec natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i zmierzył ostrym spojrzeniem czarnowłosą dziewczynę, na której, niestety, wciąż upinano szkolną szatę.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział spokojnie po czym znów skupił się na przechodniach.  
Wciąż jednak czuł na sobie badawczy wzrok dziewczyny i pomału zaczynało go to irytować:  
\- A twój ojciec zawsze taki spokojny? - zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od szyby wystawowej, gdy milczenie stało się męczące.  
\- Ojciec? Jaki ojciec? Mój ojciec nie żyje - odpowiedziała dziewczyna tak szybko, jakby czekała na to pytanie. - To był mój starszy brat.  
\- Chyba dużo starszy - mruknął Syriusz, w końcu na nią spoglądając.  
\- Tylko kilkanaście lat - dziewczyna machnęła ręką tak, jakby chciała oznajmić, że to nieistotny szczegół.  
Z rękawa jej przyszłej szaty posypały się szpilki. Jedna z krawcowych posłała jej zabójcze spojrzenie.  
\- No już... Przepraszam...  
\- Tylko kilkanaście lat to ode mnie starsza jest moja matka - odpowiedział z ironią chłopiec, przekonany, że nie przepada za tą dziewczyną. - Tak sobie gawędzimy, a nawet nie wiem jak się nazywasz.  
Regulus zachichotał. Dziewczyna zdzieliła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mortycja - odpowiedziała. - Mortycja McGonagall. A ty?  
\- Gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko... - mruknął Syriusz. - Nie ważne... Też na pierwszy rok do Hogwartu?  
Chłopiec wskazał na jej szaty, ale Mortycja najwyraźniej zignorowała drugą część jego wypowiedzi.  
\- Zapewne widziałeś je w liście z Hogwartu - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
"Tak, nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, żeby mnie o tym poinformować, co?", pomyślał Syriusz i postanowił udawać głupiego.  
\- Co? Twoje szaty? Raczej nie... - mruknął i zaczął się przyglądać klientom, którzy właśnie weszli do sklepu.  
\- Moje nazwisko, głuptasie - pouczyła tym czasem Mortycja nie dając za wygrana. - List z Hogwartu podpisany był McGonagall, prawda?  
Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech i policzył do dziesięciu, dopiero gdy złość na rozgadaną dziewczynę, wyraźnie uważającą go za niedorozwiniętego trolla, trochę mu przeszła podjął temat:  
\- Być może. Przy mojej matce nie łatwo się skupić.  
\- W domu też taka jest?  
\- Gorsza.  
\- Syriusz! - wyraźnie podenerwowany Regulus zaczął gwałtownie przebierać nogami.  
\- Chcesz wstać kochanie? - zainteresowała się nim madame Maklin.  
\- Gotowe - oznajmiła tymczasem jedna z kobiet zajmujących się szatami Mortycji.  
\- No to cześć - pożegnała się z nim dziewczyna i podreptała za ekspedientką.  
Dziesięć minut później madame Maklin zajęła się inną klientką, a szaty Syriusza zostały opakowane w brązowy papier i przewiązane grubym sznurkiem, aby łatwiej było je nieść i Syriusz mógłby spokojnie opuścić sklep, gdyby nie:  
\- Syriusz! A ja?  
Syriusz odwrócił się jak na komendę słysząc głos brata wciąż uwięzionego w puchatym fotelu.  
\- Najchętniej bym cię tutaj zostawił - warknął, gdy pomógł Regulusowi wstać. - A teraz chodź szybko, bo jak się spóźnimy matka znów potraktuje nas jakimś wymyślnym zaklęciem.  
I ciągnąc go za rękaw wymaszerował na Pokątną, aby później, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że brat nie mogąc nadążyć, co chwilę potyka się o kocie łby, którymi wybrukowana była ulica, ruszyć w kierunku Banku Gringotta.  
\- Otrzep się - warknął gdy stanęli w końcu w cieniu tego ogromnego białego budynku całe pięć minut przed czasem.  
Minęło kolejne pół godziny, a Walburgi Black wciąż nie było. Chłopiec słuchając pojękiwań brata nawet zaczął się zastanawiać czy matka czasem o nich nie zapomniała.  
\- Syriusz... ja chcę do domu, pić mi się chce, gorąco mi... - jęczał Regulus.  
\- To idź się napić wody z kałuży i daj mi w końcu święty spokój.  
\- Ile ci pieniędzy zostało? - zapytał chłopiec ignorując uwagę starszego brata.  
\- Sykl i kilka knutów - odpowiedział znudzony Syriusz.  
\- To na lemoniadę wystarczy. Chodź pójdziemy kupić...  
\- Zwariowałeś?! A jak matka akurat przyjdzie? - Syriusz spojrzał na brata jak na wariata. - Siadaj tutaj i przestań męczyć.  
I całe szczęście, że to powiedział, bo chwilę później pojawiła się pani Black i to w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż była rano.  
\- Nie cierpię tej Augusty Longbottom - warknęła ciskając w Syriusza torbą z jakimiś sprawunkami. - Jak można się tak obnosić ze swoimi sukcesami towarzyskimi?! Idziemy do Ollivandera.  
Chłopcy posłusznie podreptali za matką. Pani Black była wyraźnie wzburzona.  
\- Co mnie obchodzi, że była wczoraj na weselu Sinistrów... Podstępne szumowiny... To niemożliwe, żeby byli czystej krwi... - syczała dalej prowadząc synów do wytwórcy różdżek. - Ciekawe czy Druella była... Nie, raczej nie... Najlepszych pewnie nie zaprosili... A poza tym, wielka mi rzecz dostać od francuskiego Ministra Magii zaproszenie na pokaz mody Richelle Bouillabaisse... Nigdy nie pojechałabym do jakiejś tam Francji... Podobno tam nie wolno latać na miotłach... Ciekawe czym się wkupiła w jego łaski...  
W końcu weszli do ciemnego pomieszczenia wypełnionego atmosferą tajemnicy, w którym magia biła z każdego kąta. Pod ścianami w stosach poukładane były cieniutkie pudełeczka, a w każdym z nich zapewne znajdowała się różdżka czekająca, aż urodzi się godny jej właściciel.  
Przy biurku w głębi stała z rodzicami jakaś brązowowłosa dziewczynka. Starszy jegomość, którego Syriusz uznał za właściciela sklepu, właśnie owijał w brązowy papier długie pudełeczko.  
\- Ołł... - wyrwało mu się gdy spostrzegł panią Black, ale natychmiast się zreflektował. - Który z synów szanownej pani wybiera się do Hogwartu?  
\- Syriusz - matka wypchnęła chłopca do przodu.  
Pan Ollivander zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zechce pan chwilę zaczekać.  
Staruszek machnął różdżką, a taśma krawiecka poszybowała w stronę Syriusza i zaczęła mierzyć mu różne części ciała, między innymi długość ręki, szerokość nosa i obwód głowy.  
\- Proszę stać spokojnie - pouczył go pan Ollivander cichym głosem, gdy rodzice z zadowoloną dziewczynką opuścili sklep, a on sam zaczął się przechadzać między półkami ściągając z nich długie pudełka różnych rozmiarów i długości.  
\- Tamci ludzie chyba nie są czystej krwi - zauważyła pani Black z pogardą patrząc na oddalającą się rodzinę. - Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałam.  
\- Ależ są, szanowna pani - odpowiedział spokojnie pan Ollivander siłując się z jakimś pudełkiem. - Jednak nic dziwnego, że ich pani nie zna. To państwo Meadows, dopiero co przyjechali z Australii. Pan Meadows właśnie został nowym reprezentantem australijskiego Ministerstwa Magii w Wielkiej Brytanii. Na pewno pani słyszała co się stało z jego poprzednikiem.  
\- Ach tak... - wymamrotała Walburga Black. - Tak, oczywiście czytałam coś w "Proroku Codziennym".  
Syriusz, jednak był przekonany, że do tej pory jego matka nie miała o tym bladego pojęcia. Wiedział jednak, że za nic nie przyznałaby się, że coś umknęło jej uwadze. Pan Ollivander, albo to zauważył, albo po prostu chciał z kimś omówić najnowsze wieści:  
\- W dzisiejszym "Proroku" oczywiście było napisane, że pomimo powołania na stanowisko Sydneya Meadowsa poszukiwania jego poprzednika wciąż trwają - wyjaśnił staruszek, decydując się pomóc sobie różdżką przy wyciąganiu opornego pudełka. - Jednak nawet w przypadku jego odnalezienia, na co oczywiście wszyscy liczą, reprezentantem australijskiego ministerstwa magii pozostanie pan Meadows. Ma wyższe kwalifikacje i podobno mimo młodego wieku większe doświadczenie w sprawach międzynarodowych. Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj, że karierę zaczynał w Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu Magicznego, a następnie awansował do Międzynarodowego Urzędu Prawa Czarodziejów, od pięciu lat był także Australijskim Przedstawicielem Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Sama więc pani przyzna, że jego dotychczasowa kariera zawodowa sprawia, że jest odpowiedniejszym kandydatem na to stanowisko, niż człowiek, który swoje poprzednie lata spędził w Komisji Zaklęć Eksperymentalnych.  
\- Zapewne - wymamrotała pani Black kierując pożądliwy wzrok na "Proroka Codziennego" leżącego na biurku pana Ollivandera, wciąż przyłożonego stertą różdżek wypróbowanych przez córkę pana Meadowsa. - Mówił pan, że ile lat ma jego córka?  
\- Jedenaście, droga pani. Właśnie wybiera się do Hogwartu. Proszę się nie krępować i poczytać gazetę - wytwórca różdżek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Ja tym czasem zajmę się pani synem.  
Syriusz, który doskonale wiedział co chodzi jego matce po głowie z radością powitał zmianę tematu i wziął od pana Ollivandera pierwszą różdżkę. Najpierw córka pana Levieauxa, teraz pana Meadowsa, ciekawe co czeka go teraz...  
A teraz chłopca czekało całe mnóstwo różdżek do wypróbowania zanim trafi na tą właściwą. Pierwsze trzy bardzo szybko wylądowały z powrotem na półkach, czwarta nie była najgorsza, ale pan Ollivander uznał, ze to jednak nie to. Przy pomocy różdżki z jesionu z włókienkiem smoczego serca Syriusz podpalił czytaną przez matkę gazetę. Walburga Black zerwała się na równe nogi i wyglądając tak, jakby zaraz miała dostać apopleksji ugasiła mały pożar wodą ze swojej różdżki.  
\- Ach, dąb i smocze serce, jedna z pierwszych jakie samodzielnie zrobiłem - powiedział pan Ollivander wskazując na dzierżoną przez panią Black różdżkę. - Doskonale ją pamiętam.  
\- Tak, tak... - warknęła rozdrażniona Walburga Black. Syriusz tylko czekał, aż matka wybuchnie. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.  
\- Za to wasz ojciec - staruszek zwrócił się do chłopców - zakupił różdżkę stworzoną przez mojego ojca, także smocze serce, ale drewno ostrokrzewu. Odważna kombinacja. Zapewne są państwo bardzo udanym małżeństwem.  
Ostatnie zdanie było już skierowane do pani Black, która nagle skamieniała, a później przełknęła ślinę i wyprostowała się:  
\- Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedziała chłodno, ale głos jej lekko zadrżał.  
\- Proszę wypróbować tą, kasztan i pióro feniksa - wytwórca różdżek z powrotem zabrał się za Syriusza.  
Z każdą różdżką było jednak gorzej, a chłopie pomału zaczął się obawiać, że nie znajdzie odpowiedniej dla siebie. W pewnym momencie nawet spowodował, że z sufitu zaczął się sypać tynk, a jeden ze starannie ułożonych stosów pudełek pod ścianą zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Pocieszające było jednak, ze poza "Prorokiem Codziennym" nic nie ucierpiało.  
\- Niesamowite... - wymamrotał pan Ollivander gdy Syriusz wypróbował sześć kolejnych różdżek. - Tak się zastanawiam... Może potrzebuje pan czegoś specjalnego... Ale jeszcze ta: orzech i włos jednorożca, dość giętka. Proszę spróbować.  
Chłopiec machnął podaną przez szarookiego staruszka różdżką, ale nic się nie stało. Do sklepu pana Ollivandera weszła kolejna rodzina - rodzice z dwoma chłopcami, na pewno starszymi od Syriusza i małą, dość pulchną dziewczynką, trzymającą w ramionach ogromnego kremowego kota w rude i czarne łaty.  
\- Państwo raczą chwilkę zaczekać, pan także... - powiedział staruszek. - Zaraz wrócę.  
Pan Ollivander odszedł w głąb sklepu, a po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli jego kroki na górze i odgłosy, jakby ktoś w pośpiechu wyrzucał coś z szuflady. Nie minęło pięć minut, a sprzedawca był z powrotem:  
\- To jedna z ostatnich różdżek stworzonych przez mojego prapradziadka - oznajmił rozpakowując jakieś zniszczone pudełko z czarnej skóry. - Drzewo oliwne i pióro feniksa, dzisiaj się już takich nie robi. Są dość charakterne i mogą stanowić pewne zagrożenie dla właściciela jeśli się o nie odpowiednio nie dba, ale może panu odpowiada odrobina jest dość sztywna, czternaście cali, proszę wypróbować.  
Syriusz wziął różdżkę do ręki i od razu wiedział, że ta będzie inna niż wszystkie. Być może nie trzymało jej się tak wygodnie jak poprzednie, ale nagle chłopiec poczuł ciepło w palcach i dziwny przypływ mocy. Machnął delikatnie ręką, a z końca różdżki wystrzelił snop czerwonych i zielonych gwiazdek. Dziewczynka trzymająca kota, aż podskoczyła z wrażenia i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie wybitnie niezadowolonego zwierzaka.  
\- Nareszcie - powiedziała Walburga Black podnosząc się z krzesła. - Ile jestem panu winna Ollivander?  
\- Dziewięć galeonów i pięć sykli, szanowna pani.  
Wytwórca wziął odliczoną gotówkę i podał Syriuszowi czarne pudełeczko:  
\- Dziwne nadchodzą czasy drogi chłopcze - powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Wszyscy wybieracie wyjątkowe kombinacje. Miej się na baczności i rozsądnie dokonuj wyborów. Przy pomocy takiej różdżki możesz zrobić wiele dobrego dla świata czarodziejów, ale ma ona też inne... ukryte właściwości...  
Syriusz opuścił sklep pana Ollivandera niewiele rozumiejąc z tego co ten mu powiedział, ale gdzieś w środku czuł, że nie wróży mu to niczego dobrego. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy weszli do apteki i dokonali potrzebnych zakupów. Do realnego świata musiał jednak wrócić gdy przy straganie z kociołkami matka zaczęła się zastanawiać czynie lepiej kupić srebrny.  
\- Napisane jest, że ma być cynowy - chłopiec pomachał matce przed twarzą listem z Hogwartu - ale sobie srebrny możesz kupić. Do ciebie pasuje - dodał szybko widząc jej rozszerzające się źrenice i przypominając sobie lekcję z Banku Gringotta.  
Tak więc do dźwiganych przez Syriusza i Regulusa tobołków dołączyły dwa kociołki (cynowy, rozmiar 2 dla Syriusza i srebrny, chyba piątka, dla pani Black) i w końcu mogli ruszyć do Księgarni Esy i Floresy, bo jak oznajmiła matka, do sklepu Gladraga umówiła ich dopiero na siedemnastą, aby nie stać w tych paskudnych kolejkach.  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś kiedykolwiek w kolejce stała - mruknął pod nosem Syriusz wchodząc za Walburgą Black do księgarni.  
Matka na szczęście tej uwagi nie dosłyszała.  
\- Zacznijcie od znalezienia tego przeklętego podręcznika do obrony przed czarną magią. Nie rozumie po co się tego w ogóle uczyć - zakomenderowała stając na środku księgarni.  
W tej samej chwili wzrok pani Black padł na jakąś ilustrowaną książkę dla dzieci, a Syriusza, aż zatkało z przerażenia gdy przeczytał tytuł.  
\- "Fontanna szczęśliwego losu"?! CZY TA KSIĘGARNIA JUŻ NAPRAWDĘ SCHODZI NA PSY?!  
Słowa matki potwierdziły najgorsze przeczucia chłopca, Regulus chyba też przeczuł nadchodzące kłopoty, bo schował się za plecami brata. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli dlaczego matka dostaje właśnie napadu furii. Baśń Barda Beedle'a "Fontanna szczęśliwego losu", która niegdyś nieopatrznie przeczytała chłopcom ich babcia od strony ojca, gdy spędzali u niej wakacje, kończyła się "happy endem", w którym czarownica poślubia mugolskiego rycerza.  
\- Proszę - Syriusz nagle usłyszał znajomy głos Mortycji McGonagall, która wetknęła w ręce pani Black "Ciemną stronę magii".  
\- Wiesz, Regulus - powiedział Syriusz niezbyt ciekaw dalszego rozwoju wypadków - lepiej chodź ze mną poszukać reszty podręczników zamiast używać mnie jako tarczy.  
Obaj bracia szybko czmychnęli między regały, bo usłyszeli uprzejmy głos właściciela księgarni:  
\- Jeśli uważa pani, że nie jest to odpowiednia lektura dla dzieci czarodziejów, może pani wykupić wszystkie egzemplarze i spalić je na stosie.  
Wrzask Walburgi Black był tak donośny, że przez chwilę Syriusz obawiał się, że sufit starej kamienicy spadnie im na głowę.  
\- Sympatyczna z niej kobieta - Syriusz, aż podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Mortycji.  
\- Nieprawdaż?- odburknął Syriusz przejeżdżając palcem po grzbietach książek w poszukiwaniu podręcznika do astronomii.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że może być gorsza. Wcześniej dziesięć minut się na Maksa wydzierała.  
Syriusz pomyślał, że panna McGonagall mogłaby mieć choć na tyle taktu, aby mu o tym nie przypominać. Sytuacja i tak była krępująca.  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś jej nie widziała w akcji z goblinami. A gdzie jest twoja matka, że zakupy robisz z bratem? - zapytał ściągając z póki książkę zatytułowaną "Po krańce nieba".  
\- Moja matka nie żyje. Zmarła całkiem niedawno - odpowiedziała dziewczyn.  
\- Przykro mi. Chociaż jakby tak moją matkę...  
\- Syriusz! - usłyszał za sobą karcący głos Regulusa.  
\- No co? Zajmij się lepiej szukaniem "Dziejów magii" - Syriusz rzucił bratu ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Trzymaj -Regulus podał mu jakieś grube tomisko. - Idę szukać książki do transmutacji.  
\- Nadal jednak się nie przedstawiłeś - powiedziała Mortycja, gdy tylko czarna czupryna Regulusa zniknęła za regałem.  
\- Serio? - zapytał Syriusz rozglądając się za podręcznikiem do zielarstwa i czując, że mimo woli zaczyna lubić tą przemądrzałą panienkę.  
\- Tak. Podejrzewam jednak, że należysz do któregoś ze starych rodów czystej krwi, bo nikt inny co kilka sekund nie używałby argumentu "moja rodzina od kilkunastu pokoleń..."  
Mortycja wskazała w stronę, z której dochodziły wrzaski pani Black.  
\- Malfoyem nie możesz być,masz za ciemne włosy. Do Sinistrów nie jesteś podobny... Wychodzi na to, że jesteś Blackiem, prawda? - dodała gdy Syriusz nie podjął tematu.  
\- Zauważyłaś, że moja matka jest blondynką?- zapytał.  
Dziewczyna przybrała bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy, coś pomiędzy oburzeniem , a rozbawieniem. Syriusz roześmiał się na ten widok:  
\- No dobra, jestem Blackiem, ale tylko z pochodzenia. Choć czasami zastanawiam się czy mnie ktoś przypadkiem nie podrzucił - odpowiedział starając się powstrzymać śmiech. - A ty co? Główny genealog rodów czystej krwi?  
\- Nie, chociaż mogłoby to być ciekawe zajęcie.  
\- Zapewne - podsumował chłopiec. - McGonagallowie chyba też są czystej krwi, bo jakąś moją ciotkę chcieli wydać za McGonagalla.  
\- No tak, od piętnastego wieku nie było w naszej rodzinie mugola - Mortycja podała Syriuszowi egzemplarz "Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów". - Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu. Mugole są tacy zabawni.  
\- Nie zabawni, tylko sympatyczni - poprawił ją Syriusz.  
\- Pff... - rozległo się prychnięcie Regulusa, który przyniósł "Wprowadzenie do transmutacji".  
\- Ach,nie przedstawiłem ci jeszcze mojego młodszego braciszka - powiedział Syriusz. - To jest Regulus. Ma takiego samego bzika na punkcie czystości krwi jak matka, ale nie wydziera się wszędzie tak jak ona.  
\- Zobaczymy jak będzie w jej wieku - zaśmiała się Mortycja mierzwiąc włosy dziesięciolatka.  
Regulus posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie.  
\- Nie wiem czy przy naszej matce dożyje jej wieku - mruknął chłopiec. - Wiesz, to może być odrobinę utrudnione. Ojciec już się wyspecjalizował w rzucaniu Zaklęcia Tarczy. Trzymaj to...  
Syriusz podał Regulusowi książki i ruszył wzdłuż regałów w poszukiwaniu dwóch ostatnich podręczników:  
\- Wiesz... Taka matka jest całkiem przydatna w długie, jesienne wieczory. Przynajmniej można zobaczyć w domu prawdziwy pojedynek czarodziejów...  
\- Do jakiego domu trafisz? - zapytała ni z tego, ni z owego Mortycja.  
\- A skąd ja to mam wiedzieć? - zapytał zdumiony Syriusz. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie do Slytherinu.  
\- Wszyscy Blackowie tam trafiają.  
\- Jak wiesz, to po co pytasz?  
\- No cóż, ja jestem pewna, że trafię do Gryffindoru.  
-Niby skąd? Przecież nikt nie wie, do którego domu trafi, zanim nie znajdzie się w Hogwarcie - zauważył chłopiec. - Poza tym, nie musisz mnie dobijać. Czeka mnie jeszcze kupowanie z matką szat wyjściowych.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przydzielą cię jednak do innego domu - zreflektowała się Mortycja. - Byłaby wielka szkoda mieć w tak sympatycznych chłopcu największego wroga.  
\- A dlaczego uważasz, że Gryfon i Ślizgon od razu muszą być wrogami? To tylko sztuczne podziały, a nam całkiem dobrze się rozmawia.  
\- Jak trafisz w środowisko Ślizgonów to zobaczysz, jak się zmieni twój światopogląd.  
\- Jesteś uprzedzona.  
\- Przerobią cię na swojego. Będziesz gadał tak jak oni.  
\- Ale przynajmniej w Slytherinie są najładniejsze dziewczyny - rzucił mimochodem Syriusz, postanawiając utrzeć nosa nowej koleżance.  
\- W Slytherinie najładniejsze dziewczyny? A kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał? - zaśmiała się Mortycja, ale w jej śmiechu wyczuwało się zdenerwowanie. -Wiecznie skrzywione... Wiecznie ponure... Za to my, Gryfonki... No, spójrz... Spójrz tylko na mnie...  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, jak trafisz do innego domu - zaśmiał się Syriusz opierając się o regał, z którego właśnie ściągnął kolejny podręcznik. - Charakter masz podobny do znanych mi Ślizgonek. Weźmy, na przykład moją kuzynkę...  
\- Puchonki też bywają niczego sobie, a Krukonki to podobno same zgrabne kokietki, tylko strasznie zapatrzone w książki... Ale ja będę Gryfonką... Slytherin?... w życiu...  
\- Jesteś czystej krwi... Przebiegła też - zaczął wyliczać chłopiec gdy wrzaski pani Black ucichły.  
\- Odważna i przyjacielska - poprawiła go Mortycja. - A do tego mądra.  
\- O to bym się nie założył - przerwał jej Syriusz.- Miło się rozmawia, ale wybacz, muszę iść sprawdzić czy ktoś przypadkiem nie oszołomił mojej matki. Jakbyś nie zauważyła właśnie przestała się wydzierać, a ojciec kazał mi jej pilnować. Do zobaczenia w Slytherinie... Gryfonko.  
I odszedł, zapewne pozostawiając dziewczynę w głębokim szoku lub przynajmniej ciężko obrażoną, o czym świadczyło to, że za nim nie pobiegła.  
Okazało się jednak, że niestety, Walburgi Black nikt nie oszołomił, a umilkła tylko dlatego, że do księgarni właśnie wszedł jej starszy brat, aby zakupić książki dla swoich córek. Matka najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że przed bratem nie warto się ośmieszać.  
Po znalezieniu potrzebnych Narcyzie i Andromedzie (starszym kuzynkom Syriusza) podręczników, nie pozostało chłopcu nic innego jak uzbroić się w cierpliwość i razem z nimi ruszyć do sklepu Gladraga, gdzie jak przypuszczał,matka (tym razem nie zwracając uwagi na obecność brata) przez najbliższych kilka godzin będzie wyzywać i zamęczać sprzedawcę. Jak przypuszczał efekt będzie taki, że szaty będą na nich cudownie pasować, ale biedny krawiec natychmiast zmieni zawód.


	5. Familia

Okazały dwór Gampów pełen był ludzi. Na ślub Bellatrix z synem Minister Magii zaproszono niemal wszystkich wysoko postawionych urzędników z Ministerstwa, wielu przedstawicieli rodów czystej krwi oraz inne znaczące persony.  
Kilkanaście okrągłych stołów nakrytych brzoskwiniowym, lśniącym obrusem, udekorowanych olbrzymimi kokardami i kwiatami, już tylko czekało, aż wszyscy zasiądą do przygotowanego przez skrzaty domowe obiadu.  
Tymczasem Syriusz wciśnięty w aksamitną, czarną szatę wyjściową, z bratem, Andromedą, Narcyzą i wyjątkowo wystrojoną Isabelą Gamp, stał za młodą parą odbierając od Bellatrix kolejne bukiety kwiatów i ogromne pudła z prezentami od Jacoba, które zaproszeni goście dołączali do ślubnych życzeń.  
Bella przez całą ceremonię i nawet teraz wyglądała na mocno niezadowoloną. I szczerze mówiąc Syriusz wcale jej się nie dziwił. Oschłe "tak", które usłyszał pastor, gdy zapytał czy Bellatrix bierze sobie za męża Jacoba Gampa, zabrzmiało, jakby kuzynka chciała dodać: "i skończmy wreszcie ten cyrk", utwierdziło Syriusza w przekonaniu, że całe to małżeństwo nie jest pannie młodej na rękę. Suknia ślubna zapewne też nie dodawała jej otuchy. Choć już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest niezwykle droga i starannie wykonana, zdaniem Syriusza była po prostu brzydka. Pełno w niej było zakładek, klejnotów, falbanek, haftów i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć czego jeszcze. Szeroka spódnica z mnóstwem koronek i zwiewny welon wyraźnie utrudniały Belli poruszanie się, a długi tren dodawał zgrabnej figurce kuzynki objętości.  
\- Bellatrix! - Rozmyślania Syriusza przerwał oburzony głos ciotki Druelli. - Zachowuj się jak na czarownicę czystej krwi przystało i zostaw w spokoju te falbany.  
Niezadowolona Bella wykrzywiła się w sztucznym uśmiechu i schowała różdżkę, przy pomocy której jeszcze przed chwilą chciała "delikatnie" przerobić swoją suknię ślubną. Syriusz podejrzewał, że po zabiegach kuzynki jej strój nie wyglądałby gorzej (to było niemożliwe).  
\- Ach, Walburgo! - Ciotka w końcu dorwała swoją ukochaną szwagierkę. - Pozwól, że ci kogoś przedstawię. To jest Stella Levieaux. To ona zaprojektowała to cudo, w którym prezentuje się Bella.  
Na dźwięk nazwiska "Levieaux", Syriusz natychmiast się odwrócił. Tuż obok Druelli Black stała delikatna kobieta w wąskiej, prostej, czarnej spódnicy i białej bluzce, która, choć miała mnóstwo zakładek, prezentowała się niezwykle elegancko. Gruby pas, który miała zapięty w talii z całą pewnością wykonany był przez gobliny, a ogromny ciemny kapelusz i wypływające spod niego jasne loki nadawały pani Levieaux wdzięku, o którym obie panie Black mogły tylko marzyć. Ten jeden rzut oka wystarczył chłopcu, aby stwierdzić, że obrzydliwa suknia ślubna nie jest jej autorskim projektem.  
\- Miło mi panią poznać, pani Black - usłyszał delikatny sopran pani Levieaux, która lekko skinęła głową. - Słyszałam o pani wiele... dobrego.  
\- Właśnie podziwiam pani dzieło - odpowiedziała Walburga Black. - Muszę przyznać, że to niezwykle odważna koncepcja...  
\- Och, to tylko moje wykonanie - zaśmiała się pani Levieaux. - Projekt niemal w całości wykonała pani Gamp. Nie dała sobie wybić z głowy ani jednej falbanki, ale pani Druella także nie protestowała, a przecież najważniejsze, aby klient był zadowolony.  
Stella Levieaux z odrazą spojrzała na "swoje" dzieło. Tymczasem pani Black ze zdumieniem przyglądała się bratowej, która zarumieniła się z zażenowania:  
\- Oj, Burdziu... - wymamrotała po chwili ciotka Druella. - Sama rozumiesz... Madeline to przecież Minister Magii... Naprawdę nie wypadało mi nic powiedzieć...  
\- Ach, tak... Oczywiście... W takich okolicznościach...  
Albo Syriuszowi się wydawało, albo matka miała dobry humor. Możliwe było też, że wypiła za dużo ponczu, do którego przyssała się już przed ceremonią ślubną. Choć po dłuższym zastanowieniu chłopiec stwierdził, że jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.  
\- Pani Levieaux, czy jest pani może krewną pana Alexandre'a Levieaux? Dyrektora Banku Gringotta. - Zapytała tymczasem Walburga Black.  
\- A więc zna pani mojego syna? - Zapytała uprzejmie projektantka.  
\- Czyli mam przyjemność z matką - w oczach pani Black pojawiły się jakieś dziwne błyski, które Syriuszowi wcale się nie podobały.  
\- Tak - uśmiechnęła się Stella Levieaux. - Pani brat i pani urocza szwagierka, byli tak uprzejmi, że zaprosili na tę wspaniałą ceremonię.  
\- Słyszałam, że ma pani wnuczkę w wieku mojego syna. Czy mogłaby mi ją pani przedstawić?  
\- Ależ oczywiście - odpowiedziała nieco zdumiona kobieta. - To właśnie jest Cassidy.  
Tuż przy pani Levieaux pojawiła się niezwykle ładna dziewczynka z przyklejonym do ust, czarującym uśmiechem. Syriusz dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że córka dyrektora banku ma w sobie krew wili. Dziewczynka dygnęła i uścisnęła dłoń Walburgi Black. Chłopiec zauważył, że jej paznokcie są pomalowane na ten sam szkarłatny kolor, co paznokcie jej babci.  
\- Oj, koniecznie muszę ją przedstawić mojemu Syriuszowi - zawołała zachwycona dziewczynką Walburga Black. - Jest przeurocza.  
Syriusz stanął jak skamieniały i upuścił trzymaną wiązankę. O nie, tego już za wiele. Dopiero co wyrwał się ze szponów Isabeli i od razu coś takiego...  
\- Syriusz, ja czekam - wyrwał go z zamyślenia rozdrażniony głos Bellatrix, która właśnie wyszarpała się z objęć jakiegoś wyniosłego blondwłosego mężczyzny, za którym stała dwójka nastoletnich dzieci i podsunęła kuzynowi pod nos ogromny bukiet. - Skup się proszę. Chcę mieć to z głowy.  
Chłopak wziął kwiatki od panny młodej z trudem powstrzymując się od zapytania jej czy chce mieć to z głowy, bo koniecznie musi do toalety, czy z jakiegoś innego, równie ważnego, powodu.  
Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że za dziesięć lat to nie on będzie stał na miejscu Jacoba, a obok niego nie będzie wyfiokowanej Cassidy Levieaux.  
Chociaż z dwojga złego... Spojrzał na stojącą nieopodal Isabel...  
\- Abraxasie, tutaj... - Syriusz zobaczył, że Druella Black macha do mężczyzny, który przed chwilą składał gratulacje Jacobowi i Bellatrix, przy okazji stwierdzając, że w kolejce do młodej pary stoją już ostatni goście.  
\- Dawno nie wiedziałem szanownych pań - dotarł do uszu Syriusza głos mężczyzny. - Tym bardziej mi miło, że zostaliśmy zaproszeni. Przez te wszystkie plotki krążące o nas od śmierci mojej ukochanej żony...  
\- Ależ to nonsens - tuż przy rozmawiających pojawiła się wysoka, czarnowłosa postać Cygnusa Blacka. - Mam nadzieję, że wyświadczysz nam ten zaszczyt i ty, oraz twoje dzieci, usiądziecie razem z nami przy stole. Na reszcie będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać.  
Gdy wymęczony Syriusz w końcu dotarł do stołu, gdzie przygotowane było dla niego miejsce, aż jęknął. Okazało się, że będzie musiał spędzić cały dzień w towarzystwie rodzeństwa swojej matki i właśnie tego wyniosłego mężczyzny, którego tak serdecznie zapraszał do swojego stołu wuj Cygnus. Na szczęście siedziała z nimi także Andromeda i...  
\- Wuj Alphard! - zawołał Syriusz na widok równie wysokiego jak jego brat, brązowowłosego mężczyzny z szerokim uśmiechem gawędzącego z gościem.  
\- Och, Abraxasie, pozwól, że was sobie przedstawię - powiedział wuj zrywając się z krzesła. - Syriuszu, to jest Abraxas Malfoy. Cygnus zdaje się mieć do niego sprawę - dodał szeptem wymownie patrząc na syna pana Malfoya, po czym powiedział głośniej - Abraxasie, to mój siostrzeniec, Syriusz.  
Po wymienieniu standardowych powitań Syriuszowi zostały przedstawione dzieci pana Malfoy'a i można było zasiąść do obiadu. Dzisiaj chłopiec jeszcze nic nie jadł, bo w kuchni matka sobie nie radziła, a Stworek został odesłany do pomocy w przygotowaniu wesela, tak więc młody Black nie zwracał większej uwagi na toczącą się rozmowę. Mimo to dosłyszał, że żona pana Malfoy'a zmarła w nocy kilka lat temu w dość dziwnych okolicznościach, bo przed pójściem do łóżka czuła się wyśmienicie. Podejrzewano później, że do śmierci Jacqueline Malfoy przyczynili się jej teściowie, którzy zawsze uważali, że za bardzo rozpieszcza swoje dzieci. Przez te plotki cała ich rodzina nie cieszyła się już taką popularnością wśród czarodziejów jak kiedyś, ale wciąż zachowała pokaźny majątek.  
\- A twoje dzieci Abraxasie? - Zapytał w pewnym momencie Cygnus Black.  
\- Och, Lucjusz jedzie już na szósty rok do Hogwartu. Jest prefektem i doskonale zdał sumy - pan Malfoy poklepał po ramieniu syna, który dumnie wypiął pierś. - Natomiast Sophia - spojrzał na delikatną blondyneczkę o błękitnych oczach, która skromnie spuściła wzrok i zaczęła bawić się serwetką - w tym roku pojedzie do naszej wspaniałej szkoły magii po raz pierwszy. Już dostała list. Spodziewam się, że umiejętnościami dorówna swojemu bratu, a nawet, że będzie od niego lepsza. Zdolna z niej czarownica, ale bardzo nieśmiała. Lucjusz się nią zaopiekuje, a mam nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu wyrośnie na piękną i dumną naszą potomkinię, jak twoje córki Cygnusie.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz - powiedział po chwili wuj odstawiając kieliszek, z którego upił łyk wina - bo właśnie o jednej z moich córek chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Znasz Andromedę, prawda?  
Pan Malfoy skinął głową. Andromeda zaś rzuciła ojcu mordercze spojrzenie, odłożyła widelec i dumnie się wyprostowała. Do złudzenia przypominała teraz swoją naburmuszoną starszą siostrę, która siedziała z krzywą miną przy sąsiednim stole. Cygnus Black zignorował fochy córki.  
\- Andromeda jest w wieku Lucjusza - powiedział. - I bez zbędnych wstępów przyznam się, że szukamy dla niej odpowiedniego małżonka. Dodam również, że bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, gdyby rodziny Blacków i Malfoy'ów w końcu się połączyły.  
\- Cygnusie, muszę przyznać, że składasz mi propozycję, którą ciężko byłoby odrzucić komukolwiek z nas - powiedział po chwili Abraxas Malfoy, a Syriusz był pewien, że gdyby wzrok Andromedy mógł zabijać jego syn dawno leżałby martwy. - Oczywiście będziemy musieli omówić szczegóły takiej transakcji, aczkolwiek już teraz przyznam, że to ja będę zaszczycony, jeżeli mój syn będzie mógł nazywać cię ojcem.  
\- Czyli właściwie wszystko załatwione - zaśmiał się Cygnus Black. - O posag się nie martw, bo jak sądzę to są właśnie te "szczegóły". Dobrze wiesz, że Blackowie są jedną z najbogatszych rodzin czarodziejów. Wypijmy więc za to.  
\- A może ktoś zapytałby MNIE o zdanie? - Wypaliła Andromeda zrywając się z krzesła zanim jej ojciec zdążył po raz drugi unieść kieliszek.  
\- Cicho, moja droga - powiedział spokojnie wuj Cygnus. - I usiądź skarbie. Nie trzeba się od razu tak unosić. Ja wiem lepiej co dla ciebie dobre. Ludzie, póki młodzi, miewają różne niedorzeczne pomysły. Dopiero z upływem lat zaczynają dostrzegać co jest na prawdę ważne. Zwłaszcza my, czarodzieje czystej krwi...  
\- Cygnusie - przerwał wuj Alphard z ironicznym uśmiechem - bardzo cię przepraszam, ale czysta krew?... Przecież dzisiaj to się nie liczy...  
\- No właśnie, mój drogi - przerwał mu pan Malfoy poklepując go po ramieniu. - Nie ma już nikogo oprócz nas, kto by temat czystej krwi traktował z należytą powagą.  
\- Nie? - Zapytał Orion Black z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - A ten... Lord Voldemort?  
\- Robi tylko sporo zamieszania - warknęła matka. - Za kilka lat będzie mówił tak jak inni: że małżeństwa ze szlamami to nic złego, że to nie hańba... Tfu, zaraza by ich wszystkich wzięła. Odechciało mi się jeść.  
Pani Black odłożyła złote sztućce, a jej bratowa poszła w jej ślady wyzywająco patrząc na męża.  
\- Ten człowiek raczej nie zmieni swoich poglądów - wtrącił ojciec zanim wuj zebrał się w sobie. - Słyszałem wiele na jego temat od moich klientów. Wydaje się być osobą bardzo zaangażowaną... w sprawę. Zastanawiam się Walburgo, czy nie przemawiają przez ciebie jakieś niespełnione... ambicje z młodości. Pamiętam jak zaczynałaś Hogwart... Na szóstym roku był pewien chłopiec, prefekt, zdaje się, że z mugolskiego sierocińca... Wodziłaś za nim oczami...  
\- Lord Voldemort na razie tyko gada - przerwała pogardliwie matka. - Niech lepiej czynem udowodni, że jest po naszej stronie. Niech udowodni co dla niego znaczy czystość krwi.  
\- Powiedz mi Walburgo, jak Lord Voldemort ma udowodnić ci, że całym sercem wspiera rody czystej krwi? - Orion Black swoim zwyczajem założył ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnął się ironicznie patrząc na żonę. - Ma zacząć zabijać wszystkich, którzy nie uważają, że zachowanie czystości krwi jest obowiązkiem każdego czarodzieja? Ma doprowadzić do zagłady szlam... charłaków... zdrajców krwi?  
\- Ha!, jasne, że tak! - wykrzyknęła pani Black, jak zawsze doprowadzona do granic wytrzymałości spokojem męża.  
\- Nie mówimy o zabijaniu, Orionie - zreflektowała się ciotka Druella próbując zachować twarz przed panem Malfoy'em i najwyraźniej mocno kopnęła szwagierkę pod stołem za jej wybuch. - Zabijać szlamy? To już jest poniżające. Mógłby jednak znaleźć sposób, by usunąć je z naszego świata. Niechby wrócili do swoich.  
\- W jaki sposób Druello? Słucham - ojciec wyraźnie świetnie się bawił doprowadzaniem żony i jej szwagierki do furii.  
\- Nie wiem, niech ten Lord Voldemort coś wymyśli.  
\- A ja nadal uważam, że powinien powybijać je wszystkie - warknęła matka.  
\- Burdziu, czy nie powinnaś iść z Druellą sprawdzić dlaczego skrzaty domowe nie podały jeszcze deseru? - zapytał z naciskiem wuj Cygnus.  
\- Ależ dlaczego? - Zapytał z żalem pan Malfoy. - Do deseru nikomu się nie spieszy, a poglądy Walburgi są bardzo interesujące.  
Na szczęście w tym momencie z podestu dla orkiestry popłynęły pierwsze nuty walca, a głos wyelegantowanego wodzireja zaprosił wszystkich na parkiet. Ojciec, pod błagalnym spojrzeniem wuja Cygnusa, poprosił matkę do tańca. Po chwili także wuj poprowadził swoją żonę na parkiet, a Lucjusz Malfoy został zmuszony przez ojca do zatańczenia z Andromedą. Narcyza i Regulus gdzieś zniknęli gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu sposobność, a pan Malfoy dostrzegł w tłumie jakąś swoją dawną znajomą i natychmiast do niej podszedł. Syriusz oderwał wzrok od pląsającej w pobliżu Cassidy Levieaux i ku swojemu ogromnemu zadowoleniu zorientował się, że został przy stole sam z wujkiem Alphardem, który bacznie mu się przygląda.  
\- Właściwie mógłbyś poprosić ją do tańca - zaśmiał się pan Black. - Całkiem sympatyczna dziewczyna. A do tego jaka ładna.  
\- Tak, mama też tak uważa. Że to idealna dla mnie partnerka  
\- Ach... - mruknął Alphard Black z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - W takim razie, mój drogi siostrzeńcze, niniejszym uważam, że ta dziewczyna to nie partia dla ciebie. Jest taka...  
Dalszą część zdania przerwał wysoki wrzask i ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu Syriusz zobaczył jak Bellatrix wskakuje na pobliski stół zwalając z niego połowę zastawy.  
\- To tylko gnom - oznajmiła śmiejąc się Isabela Gamp łapiąc coś co przypominało ogromnego ziemniaka na pałąkowatych nóżkach, podczas gdy Bella wciąż darła się wniebogłosy odstawiając na stole jakiś dziwny taniec. - One są słodkie.  
\- Alphardzie, pomóż mi ją ściągnąć - tuż obok brakta pojawił się zdyszany Cygnus Black. - Taki całym ministerstwie...  
Obaj panowie: jeden wyraźnie wzburzony, drugi rozbawiony, ruszyli w kierunku panny młodej.  
\- No, tak dobrze nie bawiłem się jeszcze na żadnym weselu Blacków - stojący obok Syriusza otyły jegomość o siwiejącej bujnej czuprynie pociągnął duży łyk ze swojego kieliszka. - Uczyłem ją przez siedem lat, ale nawet nie podejrzewałem, że taka skoczna z niej panienka.  
\- Pan profesor - do ów jegomościa podszedł Orion Black, który z kpiącym uśmiechem przyglądał się nieudanym próbą ściągnięcia na ziemię Belli. - Jak widzę poznał pan już mojego syna, Syriusza. Syriusz w tym roku jedzie do Hogwartu.  
\- W takim razie, jeśli będzie tak zdolny jak ojciec, bardzo miło będzie mi go gościć w Slytherinie - powiedział kładąc pulchną dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie ma charakteru swojej matki. Oj, pamiętam te spektakle. Choć talentu także jej nie brakowało.  
\- Syriuszu, to jest profesor Horacy Slughorn - Orion Black zgrabnie ominął temat "spektakli" swojej żony gdy zobaczył, że ta nadchodzi z naburmuszoną miną - uczy eliksirów w Hogwarcie i jest opiekunem Slytherinu.  
\- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Horacy Slughorn dumnie wypinając pierś. - O, moja droga Walburga! Bratanica już zeszła ze stołu?  
\- Tak. Już dawno dała się przekonać - odpowiedziała oschle pani Black. - Nie do pomyślenia byłoby, aby tak się zachował któryś z moich synów.  
\- Zapewne - przerwał jej ojciec. - Jednak w twoim wykonaniu byłoby to bardzo prawdopodobne.  
\- Orionie - profesor Slughorn przeniósł wzrok z Regulusa stojącego tuż za matką na swego dawnego ucznia - albo mi się wydawało, albo ostatnio po meczu Chluby Portree z Armatami widziałem cię przy Catrionie McCormac. Myślisz, że dałoby rady załatwić od niej jakiś autograf dla mnie?  
\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić - odpowiedział nieco zmieszany ojciec widząc wzrok żony, który mógł oznaczać tylko to, że wpakował się w potężne tarapaty.  
\- Orionie!, Walburgo!, dzień dobry panie profesorze - ma szczęście między ojca a matkę wpadł rozentuzjazmowany wuj Cygnus. - Wspaniałe wieści! Lambert Lestrange zgadza się wydać swoją córkę Raquelę za Syriusza gdy tylko skończą Hogwart. Chodźcie! Syriuszu... za mną... Przepraszam pana profesora...  
Rad nie rad, Syriusz powlókł się za wujem. Dzieci Lestrange'ów z zasady nie dało się lubić, głównie z powodu ich fascynacji czarną magią. Chłopiec jednak dobrze wiedział, że Blackowie już od kilku pokoleń starali się połączyć z Lestrange'ami przez małżeństwo, ale jak dotąd z powodu różnych przeciwności losu lub jakichś wcześniejszych zobowiązań nigdy im się to nie udawało. Co prawda mógł mieć jeszcze nadzieję, że i tym razem wystąpią podobne okoliczności, ale znając swoje szczęście szczerze w to wątpił.  
\- Lambercie, to właśnie mój siostrzeniec - usłyszał głos wuja i poczuł, że ten klepie go po ramieniu. - Myślę, że chętnie porozmawiasz sobie z Walburgą i Orionem.  
Syriusz podniósł w końcu wzrok i ujrzał dość tęgiego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach i równo przystrzyżonej brodzie. Sądząc po obfitej szacie bardzo bogatego. Po obu stronach pana Lestrange'a stali dwaj bardzo podobni do niego chłopcy (tylko dużo szczuplejsi) , o których Syriusz wiedział, że to jego synowie, gdyż miał już wątpliwą przyjemność poznania nich kilka lat temu. Zza pleców mężczyzny wychylała główkę drobna dziewczynka, wyglądająca na dużo młodszą od chłopców, której młody Black jeszcze nigdy nie widział, a przynajmniej sobie nie przypominał. Oczy i włosy miała tak ciemne jak ojciec i bracia, ale w jej spojrzeniu nie było takiego chłodu i dumy, choć Syriusz był pewien, że z biegiem lat i one się w nich pojawią. Na widok chłopca uśmiechnęła się promiennie ukazując drobne jak perełki, lśniące bielą zęby. Ten jednak nie dowierzał sobie na tyle, aby ów uśmiech odwzajemnić.  
Tymczasem pan Lestrange i obaj panowie Black zaczęli rozmowę na temat ewentualnego mariażu dzieci.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, że Syriusz będzie odpowiednim mężem dla pana córki - mówił Orion Black.  
\- Ależ co pan plecie. Zbudowany jak trzeba, reprezentacyjny, a przede wszystkim czystej krwi. Czegórzż więcej trzeba mojej Raqueli? - przerwał mu pan Lestrange.  
\- Mój drogi, Lambercie - roześmiał się ojciec. - Ja nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko swojemu synowi, wręcz przeciwnie, jestem z niego bardzo dumny, ale nasze dzieci są takie młode. Jeszcze nie wiadomo co z nich wyrośnie. Zaczekajmy kilka lat... Niech się lepiej poznają... Będą mieli na to mnóstwo czasu w szkole...  
\- Proszę go nie słuchać, mój mąż za dużo wypił - wtrąciła się już wyraźnie wstawiona matka. - To co? Omówimy szczegóły przy lampce wina?  
Pan Lestrange skinął na swoich synów i ruszył za dorosłymi Blackami. Raquela chwilę wahała się czy iść za nimi, ale niestety w końcu postanowiła zostać:  
\- Zadowolony jesteś? - zapytała po chwili wyzywającym tonem.  
\- Nie. A ty? - odpowiedział odważnie Syriusz.  
\- Nie - mruknęła po chwili Raquela i nerwowo zaczęła poprawiać ciemnoczerwoną opaskę, którą miała opleciony wysoki kok na głowie. - Chyba muszę już iść.  
Dziewczynka oddaliła się szybkim krokiem, a Syriusz patrzył za nią oniemiały, nie bardzo wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
\- Więc to jest przyszła żona mojego ukochanego siostrzeńca - tuż przy chłopcu pojawił się wuj Alphard. - Czuję, że niezłe z niej ziółko. Mnie też kiedyś chcieli ożenić z taką jedną...  
\- I co? - zapytał Syriusz. - Jak się wymigałeś?  
\- Ona mnie nie chciała - zaśmiał się pan Black.  
\- Odważna kobieta - podsumował chłopiec.  
\- Niewątpliwie. Z resztą w rodach czystej krwi - dodał wuj z pogardą w głosie - kobiety z reguły są odważniejsze. Na twojego ojca też taka jedna się wypięła.  
\- Żartujesz sobie.  
\- Nic a nic. Twoja matka do dzisiaj jej nie wybaczyła.  
\- No popatrz, a ona niby taka posłuszna - czegoś takiego Syriusz po matce na prawdę się nie spodziewał.  
\- Posłuszna, ale swoje za uszami ma - zaśmiał się Alphard Black. - A teraz wybacz mi mój drogi, ale przy fontannie z szampanem widzę Violę Lockhart... Całkiem sympatyczna rozwódka... Więc jeśli pozwolisz... dotrzymam jej towarzystwa...  
\- Idź...  
"Świat zwariował", pomyślał Syriusz rozglądając się do koła, gdy wuj się oddalił. Większość gości "świetnie" się bawiła. Chłopiec omiótł wzrokiem blade, wyniosłe twarze członków swojej rodziny, którzy tańczyli tak sztywno, jakby połknęli kij od miotły (może z wyjątkiem ojca i wuja Alpharda). Ich ciemne szaty przyozdobione drogimi klejnotami utwierdziły Syriusza w przekonaniu, że Blackowie są najbardziej snobistyczną rodziną wśród czarodziejów. Choć swoimi wyszukanymi, wypracowanymi gestami i sztucznym uśmiechem udawało im się zwieść sympatycznych i wielkodusznych Gampów.  
Słońce zaszło za pobliskim pagórkiem i co lżej ubrani goście zaczęli ukradkiem wsuwać się do wnętrza domu rodziców pana młodego, aby przynajmniej odrobinę się ogrzać. W końcu także Syriusz postanowił zwiedzić dokładniej nowe domostwo kuzynki. Gdy rozglądał się po przytulnych, ale zagraconych pokojach pewien był, że ich wystrój nie przypadnie do gustu, wychowanej w chłodnej i niemal sterylnie czystej kamienicy, Belli.  
\- Błagam panią, niech pani coś z tym zrobi... Oni wypili już tyle, że nawet nie zauważą - usłyszał jęki kuzynki dochodzące zza uchylonych drzwi na końcu korytarza.  
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać zajrzał do środka. Bella niemal klęczała obejmując Stellę Levieaux.  
\- Ale dziecko... Teraz? Po co?  
\- Proszę... Przez chwilę chcę wyglądać jak człowiek, a nie jak... cukierkowa bombonierka...  
\- No... Coś takiego tylko ty mogłaś wymyślić... - pani Levieaux wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale wyciągnęła różdżkę, przy pomocy której zaczęła usuwać kolejne kokardy. - Ale jak jutro będziesz się tłumaczyła ze "zniszczenia" swojej sukni ślubnej, to ja nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego.  
Bella z radości rzuciła się projektantce mody na szyję, a Syriusz pomyślał, że jeśli zaraz się nie ewakuuje, to się porzyga od tych babskich czułości.  
W salonie było znacznie lepiej. Tam ciotka Druella na całego kłóciła się ze swoją matką. Być może właśnie dlatego były w pomieszczeniu same. Zapewne inni goście czmychnęli stamtąd w obawie o własne życie. Ciotka wrzeszczała prawie tak jak Walburga Black (ale dużo jej jeszcze brakowało) i ciskała w swoją matkę wszystkim, co wpadło jej w ręce. Rhonda McKinnon ograniczała się do krótkich, celnych uwag i rzucania zaklęcia "[i]Reparo[/i]" na rzeczy, które akurat rozwaliła jej córka.  
\- Należę do rodziny Blacków! Jednej z najbogatszych rodzin czarodziejów... Do najstarszej rodziny czystej krwi, a ty...  
\- Skrzat domowy nawet ubrany w najdroższe szaty wciąż pozostaje tylko skrzatem. Pamiętaj o tym - przerwała córce pani McKinnon i wyszła z salonu otulając się peleryną podróżną. Chwilę później Syriusz zobaczył jak żegna się z wnuczkami i wraz ze swoim mężem znika w ciemności. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta nie prędko znów spotka się z najstarszą córką. Szkoda, że jego matka nie mogłaby postąpić tak samo...  
Po tym zajściu godziny wlokły się Syriuszowi niemiłosiernie. Na niebie pojawiało się coraz więcej gwiazd. Chłopiec rozglądał się za wujem Aphardem, ale ten gdzieś przepadł (zapewne z Violą Lockhart). W końcu, dla zabicia nudy, nawet dał się namówić do zatańczenia z kilkoma rozchichotanymi panienkami czystej krwi, omijając jednak (tak długo jak się dało) Raquelę Lestrange.  
Dobrze po północy tuż koło Syriusza próbującego właśnie porozmawiać z Sophią Malfoy (choć na razie przypominało to jego monolog), pojawił się mocno zaniepokojony Regulus:  
\- Chyba idziemy do domu - mruknął gdy brat raczył na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Teraz, czy za godzinę?  
\- Chyba teraz. Tata z... mamą i wujkiem czekają przy kominku w gabinecie pani Gamp. Chodź szybko.  
Nie chcąc narażać pozostałych gości na kolejną kłótnię rodzinną Blacków, chłopiec pożegnał się z towarzyszką "rozmowy" i podreptał za bratem. Zastanawiało go tylko dlaczego oni akurat mają deportować się z kominka w gabinecie, a nie, jak inni goście, którzy wychodzili wcześniej, w salonie.  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie otrzymał jednak zaraz po tym jak się tam znaleźli. Wuj Cygnus i ojciec prowadzili ożywioną dyskusję na jakiś temat, zaś podtrzymywana przez nich matka zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Nuciła coś pod nosem łasząc się do męża, a ilekroć ten ją puścił, niemal osuwała się na ziemię.  
\- Może lepiej odwieźmy ją do świętego Munga - zaproponował wuj, gdy matka zachwiała się, osunęła na kanapę i zwymiotowała przez jej oparcie.  
\- Żeby później wszyscy mówili, że twoja siostra jest alkoholiczką? - zapytał Orion Black machając różdżką, aby posprzątać po żonie.  
\- Możemy im powiedzieć, że zatruła się jakimś eliksirem.  
\- A czy to wygląda ci na zatrucie eliksiralne? - ojciec wskazał na matkę, która zjechała z kanapy na kolana i oparła się łokciami o stół kawowy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Ręce jednak bardzo szybko jej się rozjechały i uderzyłazaryła głową w blat. Wuj podszedł do niej i brutalnie posadził ją z powrotem na kanapie.  
\- A gdzie mój mąż? - zapytała matka i głośno czknęła.  
\- Masz rację. Uzdrowiciele w Mungu nie są głupi - powiedział wuj Cygnus obserwując siostrę. - Jeszcze zaczną plotkować, że Blackowie mają problem z alkoholem.  
Z zewnątrz do ich uszu dobiegła melodia czardasza. Matka drgnęła i chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do etażerki, na której stała butelka szampana. Przechyliła ją, ale nie było w niej już ani kropli. Kolana pod Walburgą Black się ugięły, ale udało jej się wesprzeć na stoliczku, jedynie zrzucając z niego jakiś wazon. Następnie wybuchnęła śmiechem i z butelką w ręce ruszyła w stronę eleganckiego, dębowego biurka. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich zebranych weszła na nie całkiem sprawnie, znów się zachwiała i zaczęła tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Dopiero gdy stojąca na biurku lampa oliwna wylądowała na podłodze, a matka o mały włos nie upadła na tyłek, Orion Black zdecydował się sprowadzić żonę na ziemię.  
\- Zabieram ją do domu - powiedział do wuja Cygnusa. - Stworek się nią zajmie.  
\- Nie kominkiem? - Zdumiał się wuj.  
\- Jeszcze mi wyleci - odparł pan Black biorąc na ręce żonę, która wyglądała jakby zasypiała na stojąco. - Deportuję się z nią zaraz za granicą ogrodu i nic mnie nie interesuje, że zobaczą nas wszyscy pozostali goście. Bardzo proszę, odeślij mi do domu chłopców za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.  
Orion Black wyminął stojących w progu synów i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Pozostał trójka przez chwilę patrzyła za nimi oniemiała. Albo Syriuszowi się wydawało, albo w oczach wuja pojawiło się współczucie.  
\- Moja żona przynajmniej dba o reputację rodziny - powiedział po chwili. - Siadajcie.  
Chłopcy szybko przeszli przez pokój i usiedli na kanapie. Żaden nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Wuj usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko nich i utkwił w nich spojrzenie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza przerywana tylko szlochami Regulusa.  
W końcu wuj wstał i gestem zaprosił siostrzeńców do kominka. Gdy Syriusz wypowiedział adres i spokojnie zaczął wirować w zielonych płomieniach przestało go cokolwiek obchodzić. Marzył tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i spokojnie zasnąć.

W czwartkowy poranek nic nie zapowiadało burzy, która miała za chwilę przejść przez dom Blacków. Wyspawszy się po weselu kuzynki Syriusz jak zawsze zszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś zdatnego do jedzenia. Jedyną oznaką nienormalności było to, że zastał tam ojca czytającego "Proroka Codziennego" i popijającego kawą croissanty. Dziwne było już to, że pan Black około południa jest jeszcze w domu, a już zupełnie zaskakując to, że czyta w ciemnej kuchni, a nie w swoim ulubionym fotelu w jasno oświetlonym promieniami porannego słońca salonie.  
W wejściu do kuchni wyminął jednak chłopca Stworek niosący srebrną misę z wodą i pływającą w niej białą szmatką:  
\- Panicz sam sobie coś weźmie ze spiżarni. Stworek idzie do swojej pani.. Biedna pani Stworka jest w salonie i bardzo cierpi - skrzat domowy z wyrzutem spojrzał na pana Blacka.  
\- Won - powiedział dobitnie ojciec składając gazetę.  
Stworek skłonił się lekko i opuścił kuchnię. Zanim jednak drzwi się zatrzasnęły Syriusz dosłyszał jeszcze jego mruczenie:  
\- Pan nie chce się opiekować swoją biedną żoną. Stworek nie rozumie dlaczego...  
Syriusz podszedł do spiżarki i ku swemu zdziwieniu znalazł tam mnóstwo smakowitych potraw. Domyślał się, że Madeline Gamp podeśle im jakieś potrawy pozostałe z wesela (czego Blackowie w zwyczaju nie mieli), ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie ich aż tyle.  
\- Co właściwie stało się mamie? - zapytał zabierając się do kurczaka z ananasem, bo milczenie stawało się niewygodne.  
\- Boli ją głowa - odpowiedział obojętnie ojciec.  
\- Czyli ma kaca - podsumował Syriusz łapiąc za talerz z sałatką z czerwonej fasoli, którą uprzednio postawił przed sobą na stole i niepewnie spojrzał na ojca, bo nie był pewien czy nie posunął się za daleko.  
Ten ku jego zdumieniu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chwilę później jednak za plecami Syriusza rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi i uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Oriona Blacka.  
W zwiewnym szlafroku, do kuchni wsunęła się blada i wyraźnie wymęczona matka. Trzymając się za głowę podeszła do kamiennego pieca i nalała sobie do pucharka wody z czajnika. Dopiero gdy się odwróciła dostrzegła męża i syna.  
\- Piękny pokaz wczoraj dałaś. Nie ma co... - powiedział powoli Orion Black upijając łyk kawy i utkwił wzrok w żonie.  
\- Ja dałam pokaz? JA?!  
Puchar trzymany przez matkę z hukiem upadł na ziemię i potoczył się po kamiennej podłodze. Syriusz przez chwilę rozważał możliwość ukrycia się pod stołem.  
\- Nie myśl sobie, że nie słyszałam co Slughorn mówił o tobie i o tej McCormack!  
\- Więc o to ci chodzi - ojciec uśmiechnął się ironicznie i założył ręce na piersiach. - W takim razie wyjaśnijmy to sobie. Co takiego powiedział?  
\- Powiedział, że widział was razem... Uśmiechałeś się do niej! Rozmawiałeś z nią!  
\- Nawet jeśli, to co w tym strasznego? - Orion Black zaczął huśtać się na krześle.  
\- ONA JEST SZLAMĄ!  
\- Walburgo, daj spokój...  
\- Szlama... przyjaciółką przedstawiciela jednego z najstarszych rodów czystej krwi!...  
Matka szybko podbiegła do ojca z ręką uniesioną tak, jakby chciała go spoliczkować. Ojciec złapał ją za nadgarstki i posadził na krześle.  
\- Nie wiem od kiedy tak dobrze znasz się na quidditchu - pan Black na wszelki wypadek odsunął z zasięgu rąk żony filiżankę z kawą.  
\- Zobaczysz! - Walburga Black zerwała się na równe nogi. - Będą się z nas śmiali! Będą się śmiali ze MNIE!  
Matka złapała za stojący na stole świecznik i rzuciła nim w stronę męża. Pan Black odbił go jednym machnięciem różdżki.  
\- Idź się położyć,moja droga...  
\- Odpowiadaj! Ty.. zdrajco krwi! Coś z nią robił?!  
\- Walburgo, ja jeszcze raz proszę, abyś poszła się położyć. Nie jesteś w dobrym stanie,a ja mam dość problemów na głowie. Nie potrzeba mi jeszcze poobijanej żony...  
\- Poobijanej żony?! - oczy matki miotały piorunami. - Zamierzasz mnie uderzyć?!...  
\- Nigdy w życiu - Orion Black wybuchnął śmiechem i z powrotem usiadł na krześle. - Ale jesteś słaba i zaraz się przewrócisz... A podłoga tutaj jest twarda.  
\- CZY TY ZE MNIE KPISZ?! CZY TY ZE MNIE KPISZ?! CATRIONA...  
\- Wystarczy - ojciec ponownie wstał i podniósł dłoń w geście wskazującym, że matka ma być cicho. - Idę do pracy. Porozmawiamy wieczorem jak poczujesz się lepiej.  
Pan Black ukłonił się żonie i wyszedł z kuchni.  
\- Stój tu! ZOSTAŃ MÓWIĘ! -matka wybiegła za nim z kuchni przewracając wszystkie krzesła po kolei i zrzucając kilka garnków.  
Syriusz mimo pewnych obaw o własne życie wyszedł za nią. Ojciec akurat złapał przewracającą się matkę.  
\- Połóż się - mruknął stawiając ją na nogi i idąc do przedpokoju.  
\- Mowy nie ma! WRACAJ TY NIEWDZIĘCZNIKU!  
Ponieważ matka nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji ze strony męża (jej histerie już dawno przestały robić na nim wrażenie) potykając się o szlafrok pobiegła na górę i chwilę później Syriusz usłyszał potężne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i odgłos spadania różnych przedmiotów. Orion Black powoli założył płaszcz i kapelusz, podszedł do stojaka z nogi trolla i wyciągnął z niego parasol, w tym momencie napotkał zdezorientowane spojrzenie Syriusza:  
\- Trzymaj się. Wrócę wcześniej - otworzył drzwi i już miał wyjść, gdy u góry rozległ się dziwny świst.  
Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować kilka cali nad schodami ukazała się szybująca na miotle męża pani Black. Ledwo wyrobiła się na zakręcie, mocno się zachwiała, wyleciała do przedpokoju i dalej przez otwarte drzwi na zewnątrz. Ojciec wyjął różdżkę, ale w tym samym momencie rozległ się wysoki wrzask pani Black i głośny huk wywołany przez rozwalającą się na sąsiedniej kamienicy miotłę.


	6. Chluba Portree

Syriusz stał oszołomiony i przyglądał się jak magomedycy układają jego matkę na noszach. Wszędzie wokół leżały szczątki nowej miotły Oriona Blacka Wśród tłumu mugolskich gapiów biegali zaaferowani amnezjatorzy z Czarodziejskiego Pogotowia Ratunkowego modyfikując im pamięć, tak, aby nie pamiętalu tego incydentu. Ojciec mocno przytrzymywał wyrywającego się Regulusa, raz po raz odgrażając się, że jeśli ten nie przestanie wierzgać nogami rzuci na niego zaklęcie oszałamiające.  
Dni jakie nastąpiły po wypadku pani Black w późniejszych latach Syriusz wspominał jako najszczęśliwsze przeżyte w rodzinnym domu. Matka z powodu doznanych obrażeń na dłuższy czas musiała zostać na oddziale wypadków przedmiotowych Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga, a pełną opiekę nad synami przejął Orion Black. O ile na początku z wyraźnym trudem łączył zajmowanie się chłopcami z innymi swoimi obowiązkami, po kilku dniach szło mu to już znacznie lepiej.  
Synowie zaczęli towarzyszyć panu Blackowi w każdym miejscu, do którego musiał się udać. W końcu nawet ojciec przyznał, że sam nie wie dlaczego wcześniej ich ze sobą nie zabierał. Do Syriusza za to dotarło, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu jest szczęśliwy (nie licząc krótkich wakacji u babci Melanii - matki ojca).  
Już następnego dnia po wypadku żony, Orion Black kazał Stworkowi obudzić synów o godzinie dziesiątej, a gdy chłopcy się ubrali i zjedli obfite śniadanie, zabrał ich ze sobą do pracy.  
Pan Black od czasu utracenia zmysłów przez jego ojca zarządzał jedną z najpopularniejszych na świecie hodowlą skrzydlatych koni, którą w tysiąc siedemsetnym roku założył jego przodek - Lord Stodda de Wilhers.  
Syriusz, choć dobrze wiedział skąd bierze się majątek ojca, nigdy nie był z nim w pracy - zawsze zostawał pod opieką matki, która "pegazów" nie znosiła. Także abraksany, niezwykle silne, ogromne skrzydlate konie maści palomino, chlubę hodowli i najbardziej fascynujące dla Syriusza stworzenia, chłopiec widział tylko na przynoszonych przez ojca fotografiach. W rzeczywistości abraksany okazały się być jeszcze piękniejsze, a i hodowla dużo okazalsza niż to sobie wyobrażał przeglądając zdjęcia.  
Ogromne stajnie z białego marmuru zdobione pastelowymi niebieskimi, różowymi i jasnozielonymi ornamentami z pewnością zajmowały obszar kilkudziesięciu hektarów. W samym środku znajdował się wybieg dla granianów, wyjątkowo szybkich koni, których większość pochodzących z hodowli Oriona Blacka zdobywała złote medale na całym świecie. Czarodzieje ubrani w stroje dżokejów ujeżdżali tam akurat myszowate źrebięta. Tuż obok młode abraksany trenowały swoje pierwsze loty.  
\- Uważaj - zaśmiał się pan Black ściągając ze szczebla ogrodzenia Regulusa, który wszedł na nie, aby nachylić się nad wiszącym na nim drewnianym wiadrze z jakąś parującą substancją. - Nasze abraksany piją tylko niemieszaną whisky. Łatwo się upić samymi oparami.  
Ojciec postawił Regulusa na ziemi, a ten lekko się zachwiał i złapał ogrodzenia.  
\- No właśnie to miałem na myśli - mruknął pan Black i uśmiechnął się do Syriusza. - Czy ktoś może podać mojemu synowi antidotum?!  
Tuż obok Regulusa natychmiast pojawiło się kilku pracowników w białych fartuchach.  
\- Terezjaszu, czy możesz oprowadzić moje dzieci po pozostałych stajniach? - zapytał ojciec jednego z mężczyzn, gdy chłopiec został doprowadzony do stanu używalności. - W końcu to ich dziedzictwo. Niech wiedzą jak wspaniałe okazy posiadają. Ja mam spotkanie z Jasperem Howardem. Chce zakupić kolejnego abraksana, ale tym razem mniej narowistego. Z naszym Gierojem podobno żaden jego dżokej sobie nie radzi.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żeby odsunąć Laurentię od abraksanów. To szalona dziewczyna, wszystko przez nią... - odezwał się stojący z boku czarodziej o przebiegłej twarzy i czarnej, koziej bródce.  
\- Dobrze wiesz Camil, że to nie jej wina - wtrącił się jakiś starszy mężczyzna. - Jesteś do niej uprzedzony, bo jest lepsza od ciebie. U nas nie ma żadnych nienarowistych abraksanów. Już się takie rodzą. To nieodłączna cecha tej rasy.  
\- Ja o tym wiem - podsumował ojciec głośno się śmiejąc - ale spróbuj to wytłumaczyć Jasperowi... Camil, z Laurentią rób co ci się podoba, ale chcę, żeby u nas została i nie chcę mieć jej na głowie jak ostatnio. Ma dziewczyna charakterek, nie ma co...  
W skutek nacisków Regulusa na sobotę ojciec zaplanował odwiedziny w Świętym Mungu. Syriusz wizyty w szpitalu u mastki nieco się obawiał, a i ojciec nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
\- Wcale mi się to nie podoba - wyznał Syriuszowi zanim otworzył drzwi do sali, w której leżała jego żona i nerwowo poprawił liście kwiatów w przyniesionym dla niej bukiecie. - Ale nieprzyjemne rzeczy należy załatwiać od ręki.  
Nie było jednak tak źle. Matka była nieco otumaniona więc na nikogo się nie wydzierała i ucieszyła się gdy dostała od męża wiązankę. Na szczęście nie zapytała skąd ją ma, bo głupio by się było przyznać, że została zakupiona pod szpitalem u pewnej mugolskiej kwiaciarki. Dopiero gdy Orion Black zapytał dyżurnego uzdrowiciela, co jest przyczyną tak dziwnego zachowania jego żony i czy tak jej zostanie ten wyznał, że pani Black jest pod wpływem silnego eliksiru uspakajającego. Eliksir został jej podany po tym jak zwyzywała trzy czarownice leżące na sąsiednich łóżkach, zażądała osobnej sali i zaatakowała głównego uzdrowiciela oddziału (kogoś takiego jak mugolski odrynator), który grzecznie próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że w obecnej sytuacji jest to niemożliwe. Smaczku sytuacji dodawało to, że teraz pechowy uzdrowiciel leżał cztery piętra wyżej na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych. Ojcu została również oddana różdżka jego żony, gdyż w szpitalu stwierdzono, że przedmiot ten w pobliżu pani Black stanowi poważne zagrożenie.  
Dom przy Grimmauld Place od dnia "kraksy miotlarskiej" matki stał się też miejscem odwiedzin wielu czarodziejów, którzy wcześniej zbyt często się tutaj nie pokazywali. Po kilku dniach Syriusz zaczął podejrzewać nawet, że to osoba Walburgi Black odstrasza potencjalnych gości, choć możliwe było również, że powszechnie lubiany ojciec po prostu wstydził się kogokolwiek zapraszać, nie wiedząc jaki numer wywinie jego żona. Tak więc teraz zaczęło się nadrabianie zaległości.  
Pierwszym dawno niewidzianym gościem była Lucretia Prewett, niezwykle sympatyczna ciotka Syriusza i starsza siostra jego ojca. Jak się okazało Orion Black wciąż, za plecami żony, wspomaga ją finansowo, gdyż jej sytuacja jest nieciekawa. Cała wizyta ciotki upłynęła na jej opowiadaniu o nowo-narodzonym wnuku - Billu i naśmiewaniu się z niedorzecznego pomysłu jej córki, że ta chciałaby jeszcze urodzić dziewczynkę:  
\- Molly wyszła za Artura Weasley, głównie dlatego Walburga nie chce nas widzieć - śmiała się Lucretia Prewett patrząc w oczy brata i wymachując kieliszkiem, do którego ten nalał jej najstarszego wina jakie znalazł w domu. - Przecież wiesz, że w rodzinie Weasleyów od pokoleń nie przyszła na świat żadna córeczka. Ale ja jej życzę powodzenia...  
Częstym gościem na Grimmauld Place okazał się być także Abraxas Malfoy:  
\- Przez to umówienie małżeństwa Lucjusza z Andromedą, Abraxas już uważa się za członka rodziny - powiedział ojciec potężnie ziewając i trzeci raz z rzędu o nieprzyzwoicie późnej porze zamykając drzwi za panem Malfoyem.  
Tydzień po wypadku matki rezydencję rodową Blacków odwiedził ktoś o wiele milej widziany. Był to wuj Alphard, który właśnie wrócił z urlopu i w ministerstwie natychmiast poinformowano go o tym co wywinęła jego siostra:  
\- Jesteście pewni, że nie potrzeba wam pomocy? - zapytał mieszając herbatę przy kawowym stoliku w salonie Blacków.  
\- Jakoś sobie radzimy - odpowiedział Syriusz odrywając wzrok od gobelinu, na którym złotymi nićmi wyszyte było sięgające średniowiecza drzewo genealogiczne rodziny.  
\- Orionie, ale ty masz tyle pracy...  
\- Spokojnie, już to opanowałem - odparł ojciec. - Chłopcy chodzą ze mną do hodowli. Z Syriusza byłby świetny jeździec. Naprawdę. Myślę, że popracuję nad nim gdy wróci z Hogwartu. Regulus wszystkiego się boi. Nie wiem, co Walburga zrobiła temu dziecku. Partyjkę szachów?  
Obaj panowie Black przesiedli się do stojącego pod ścianą stolika szachowego.  
\- Stworek! Przynieś krzesło dla Syriusza - zawołał ojciec na skrzata domowego. - Niech się uczy jak marnować czas. I podaj mi i Alphardowi brandy z lodem, o ile twoja ukochana pani wszystkiego nie wypiła. Nie jesteś na miotle prawda? - ostatnie zdanie skierował do szwagra.  
\- Nie - odparł wuj. - Myślę, że w drodze powrotnej skorzystam z Sieci Fiuu. Z resztą nie wracam od razu do domu.  
\- Nie? - zainteresował się Orion Black zbijając jednego z pionów.  
\- Umówiłem się z kimś na...kolację...  
\- Ooo... A któż to jest tym razem?  
\- Co robisz w sobotę? - zapytał Alphard Black zbijając szwagrowi gońca. - Chciałbym was sobie przedstawić zanim moja szanowna siostra wyjdzie ze szpitala.  
\- W sobotę jest mecz quidditcha. Chluby grają ze Srokami z Montroe o wejście do finału, chciałem zabrać ze sobą chłopców. Ale... skąd ten pośpiech? - zapytał podejrzliwie ojciec. - Czyżby...  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy - przerwał szybko wuj. Po prostu... Kobieta, która chcę ci przedstawić nie do końca jest czystej krwi... A wiesz jaka jest Walburga.  
Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem, bo wyobraził sobie reakcję matki na taką rewelację. Orion Black musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, bo w końcu zapytał:  
\- A może poszlibyście z nami? Myślę, że uda mi się załatwić dwa dodatkowe bilety. Później zapraszam was na obiad do restauracji u mnie w hodowli. Wiesz, że cieszy się świetną renomą.  
\- I wygórowanymi cenami - dorzucił wuj.  
\- Na mój koszt - zaśmiał się ojciec i uniósł kieliszek.

Sobota była słonecznym, wyjątkowo gorącym dniem, ale w porannym powietrzu odczuwało się już zapach nadchodzącej jesieni. Choć mecz quidditcha zaczynał się dopiero o jedenastej pan Black i jego synowie musieli obudzić się wyjątkowo wcześnie, aby zdążyć na świstoklik do Exmoor, gdzie znajdowało się jedno z czterech największych boisk do quidditcha w Wielkiej Brytanii.  
O ile Syriusz obudził się niezwykle podekscytowany (ostatnio na meczu był w wieku pięciu lat i bardzo mu się podobało), to Regulus miał wyraźnie problemy ze wstaniem. W końcu ojciec siłą wyciągnął go z łóżka i mogli wyjść na brudne ulice Londynu, aby chwilę później dotrzeć na przystanek świstoklików (znajdujący się przy jakimś mugolskim koszu na śmieci).  
\- John Lupin - powiedział ojciec na widok wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny trzymającego popękaną doniczkę i uścisnął mu dłoń.  
\- Też na mecz? - zapytał pan Lupin.  
\- Obiecałem chłopcom - pan Black wskazał na synów. - A to na pewno twój...  
\- Remus - blady, drobny chłopiec stojący za panem Lupinem lekko dygnął i wyciągną rękę w stronę pana Blacka, który ją uścisnął.  
\- Dużo macie pracy w Ministerstwie, John?  
\- Pewnie nie więcej niż ty - odpowiedział spokojnie pan Lupin. - Słyszałem o wypadku twojej żony...  
\- Chyba nie ma nikogo, kto by nie słyszał - zaśmiał się pan Black. - Tym razem Walburga przeszła samą siebie... Ale przynajmniej nie przeszkadza w domu. Ile mamy czasu do startu? - wskazał na trzymaną przez rozmówcę doniczkę.  
\- Pięć minut - odpowiedział pan Lupin spoglądając na zegarek.  
\- Właściwie powinien być tutaj Alphard - powiedział po dłuższym namyśle Orion Black - ale kto go tam wie, gdzie dzisiaj zabalował. Miejmy nadzieję, że do Exmoor dotrze na czas. Mecz o wejście do finału... Szkoda by było gdyby go przegapił. Kibicujesz Srokom?  
Ojciec wskazał na czarno-białe szaty pana Lupina i białą koszulkę jego syna ze sroką na piersi.  
\- Słyszałem wiele dobrego o Hamishu MacFarlenie jako szefie Departamentu Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów. Ludzie mówią, że kto jak kto, ale on na prawdę wie co robi...  
\- Kapitanem drużyny też był świetnym - pan Lupin po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy się uśmiechnął. - Szkoda, że już nie gra...  
Nic więcej już nie zdążył powiedzieć. Doniczka rozświetliła się niebieskim blaskiem i wszyscy rzucili się, aby dotknąć ją choć jednym palcem. Orion Black w ostatniej chwili pociągnął Regulusa za rękę. Syriusz poczuł ostre szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, a niedawno zjedzone śniadanie niebezpiecznie podniosło mu się do gardła. Nogi oderwały się od podłoża i zaczął wirować z zawrotną prędkością wśród szumu wiatru i rozmazanych barw, a ręka przywarła do świstoklika tak, że nie sposób byłoby go puścić. Jedynym stałym punktem były twarze jego towarzyszy. I nagle, tak szybko jak się zaczęło, wszystko ustało. Uderzył stopami o twardą, mokrą ziemię ledwo utrzymując się na nogach. Tuż obok pan Lupin podtrzymywał syna. Leżący na trawie Orion Black zrzucił z siebie Regulusa, który wpadł na niego zwalając go z nóg:  
\- Żeby mi to było ostatni raz - powiedział ojciec pomagając mu wstać.  
Syriusz dobrze wiedział, że chodzi mu o zagapienie się Regulusa w Londynie, a nie powalenie ojca tutaj, ale nie był pewien, czy dotarło to do brata.  
Wokół kręciło się już mnóstwo czarodziejów, jedni w normalnych, codziennych strojach, jak pan Black i jego synowie, inni poubierani w barwy drużyny, której kibicują - fani Srok biało-czarne, a wielbiciele Chluby Portree purpurowo-złote. Tu i ówdzie rzucały się także w oczy szaliki, groteskowe cylindry i chorągiewki w odpowiednich kolorach.  
W pobliżu wciąż lądowały nowe świstokliki i teleportowali się kolejni czarodzieje.  
Ruszyli wraz z tłumem wydeptaną ścieżką wśród wrzosów i wysokiej trawy. Zaledwie minęli pagórek ich oczom ukazało się ogromne boisko o długości przynajmniej pięciuset stóp.  
\- I to wszystko ukryte przed mugolami - pokręcił głową pan Black. - Wasza matka byłaby zachwycona.  
\- Quidditchem?! - zaśmiał się Syriusz. - Zwariowałeś?  
\- Nareszcie - usłyszeli obok głos Alpharda Black, gdy dotarli do wejścia na stadion. - Już myśleliśmy, że o nas zapomnieliście. Czekamy od pół godziny.  
\- Wybacz Alphardzie, myśleliśmy, że polecisz z nami z Londynu, ale... Viola Lockhart? - zdziwił się ojciec, gdy zobaczył kto towarzyszy jego szwagrowi.  
Ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu Syriusz nagle zorientował się, że zgrabna brunetka stojąca tuż za wujem, to ta sama kobieta, przy której Alphard Black tak uwijał się podczas wesela Belli i o ile dobrze sobie przypominał, to także ona odśpiewała pamiętnego czardasza, którego jego matka odtańczyła na biurku. A już był gotów pomyśleć, że związki wuja nigdy nie trwają dłużej niż jedną noc.  
\- Miło mi panią ponownie spotkać - zreflektował się w końcu ojciec i pocałował kobietę w dłoń. - A gdzież to pani zgubiła syna?  
\- Ach - pani Lockhart zarumieniła się. - Gilderoy spędza cały sierpień u swojego ojca.  
\- Chwała Bogu - wyrwało się panu Blackowi. - To znaczy... nie mam nic przeciwko niemu, to miły chłopiec - wytłumaczył się szybko - ale wciąż pamiętam jak kilka lat temu, latając na miotle po mojej hodowli, stracił nad nią panowanie i spłoszył całe stado abraksanów. Szukaliśmy ich przez tydzień. A później o mały włos nie został stratowany przez graniany, bo wszedł na tor wyścigowy.  
\- Trudno byłoby zapomnieć - pani Lockhart lekko się uśmiechnęła, jakby z upływem czasu wspomniane wydarzenia zaczęły ją bawić. - Powinnam do końca życia być panu wdzięczna za uratowanie go. Niestety mój syn nieroztropność odziedziczył po ojcu. Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.  
\- Będzie mi bardzo miło. Macie tutaj bilety - powiedział szybko Orion Black. - Świetne miejsca, zabierzcie proszę chłopców, zaraz do was dołączę.  
Syriusz podszedł do bramki ochrony i zaczekał, aż czarodziej w granatowej szacie ze złotą kometą na piersi sprawdzi różdżki wujowi i przyszłej ciotce. Mężczyzna z pewnym zażenowaniem wziął do ręki różdżkę pana Blacka i bardzo szybko mu ją oddał:  
\- Bo to tak dziwnie sprawdzać własnego szefa - wyjaśnił pospiesznie po czym spojrzał na Syriusza.  
\- On nie, Marius - powiedział wuj. - Dopiero we wrześniu zaczyna Hogwart. Miłej pracy.  
Znów zaczęli przeciskać się przez tłum. Gdy dotarli na swoje miejsca okazało się, że rzeczywiście, jak wspominał ojciec, są doskonałe. Znaleźli się w zadaszonej loży dokładnie w połowie boiska wiele stóp nad ziemią. Sam Orion Black pojawił się chwilę przed jedenastą.  
\- Catriona się wścieka - oznajmił siadając na swoim miejscu. - Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy ma zagrać ich nowy szukający. McLaggen został sfaulowany w meczu z Pustułkami , prawdopodobnie to koniec jego kariery. Ten nowy chłopak strasznie się stresuje, od pół godziny wymiotuje w toalecie... Zaprosiłem Catrionę na obiad, mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko.  
Alphard Black rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, a Viola Lockhart uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.  
Minęła godzina jedenasta, a mecz dalej się nie zaczynał. Syriusz zauważył, że komentator daje jakieś dziwne znaki kobiecie ubranej w strój głównego sędziego. Ta rzuciła pytające spojrzenie dwóm sędziom bocznym po czym ruszyła w stronę jednej z szatni zawodników. Po chwili wyszła i rozłożyła ręce dając znać komentatorowi, że nic na to nie poradzi.  
Chwilę później, przy wyjściu z szatni, z której wyszła sędzia odbyła się jakaś szamotanina i na boisku zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi gracze w ciemno-purpurowych szatach ze złotą gwiazdą na piersi i plecach.  
\- Witam na przedostatnim meczu quidditcha w tym sezonie - zaczął uradowany komentator - dzisiaj o wejście do finału zagra Chluba Portree ze Srokami z Montrose. Oto na boisku pojawiają się wspaniali zawodnicy Chluby: Tom Groom, Cyprian Duke, Rose Smethley, to jej pierwszy mecz po urlopie macierzyńskim, gratulujemy młodej mamie, Jonathan Pucey i Benedict Devon.  
Gracze wylecieli z szatni na miotłach i wśród wiwatów swoich fanów wykonali honorową pętlę w okół boiska:  
\- Zaraz... zaraz... - rozległ się znów głos komentatora. - A gdzie szukający i kapitan drużyny?  
W tym samym momencie zasłona po lewej stronie boiska ponownie się odsłoniła i w wyjściu pojawiła się Catriona McCormac popychająca przed sobą jakiegoś przerażonego chłopca, raz po raz potykającego się o niesioną przez siebie miotłę. W końcu Catriona puściła jego szatę, wycelowała w niego różdżką, a zaklęcie pchnęło go tam mocno, że chłopak przewrócił się i wylądował dokładnie na środku boiska przy polu do wypuszczania piłek.  
\- A oto i oni - wykrzyknął rozbawiony komentator gdy tylko udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech - kapitan drużyny, Catriona McCormac i nowy nabytek Chlub, Dougal McBride, który zastąpił kontuzjowanego McLaggena. Dodajmy mu otuchy gromkimi brawami.  
Wśród ryków śmiechu na trybunach rozległy się w końcu oklaski. W tym czasie reszta drużyny zdążyła wylądować przy Catrionie i zająć pozycje w pobliżu pola środkowego.  
\- Powitajmy drużynę Srok z Montrose - z wyjścia po prawej stronie kolejno zaczęli wylatywać gracze w czarno-białych szatach z wyobrażeniem sroki na plecach i na piersi. - Kapitan drużyny Fabius Wotkins, Alastair Maddock, Rolanda Hooch, Roger Cornfoot, Cormac McLeod oraz pałkarze David Alderton i Kwan Chang.  
Regulus wychylił się tam mocno, że omal nie wypadł z loży, ojciec chwycił go za koszulkę i posadził na miejscu. Tymczasem Sroki zajęły już pozycję, a sędzia zabrała skrzynię z piłkami i ruszyła ku środkowi boiska:  
\- Sędzia Levieaux wchodzi na boisko, aby zacząć mecz...  
Potoczył się głos komentatora, a Syriusz pomyślał, że nazwisko Levieaux go prześladuje.  
\- Tłuczki uwolnione... Poleciał także znicz - darł się komentator. - Pamiętajcie, że znicz wart jest sto pięćdziesiąt punktów, szukający, który złapie znicz kończy grę...  
Pani Levieaux wsiadła na miotłę i wyrzuciła w powietrze dużą, czerwoną piłkę.  
\- Kafel poszedł w górę i... RUSZYLI...  
Piętnaście postaci na miotłach wzbiło się w powietrze, a kafel znalazł się w rękach Catriony McCormac.  
\- Kapitan Chlub natychmiast przejmuje kafla... Cóż to za wspaniała ścigająca...  
\- I do tego jaka ładna - szepnął wuj szturchając ojca w bok.  
\- ALPHARD!  
\- Przepraszam cię, Viola...  
Do Catriony dołączyli Duke i Smethley i razem popędzili w stronę bramek przeciwnika. Taka obstawa nie była jednak potrzebna, bo wyglądało na to, że Sroki nie zorientowały się jeszcze, że mecz się już zaczął. Dopiero gdy ścigający Chlub byli w pobliżu pola bramkowego znikąd pojawili się pałkarze przeciwników i równocześnie uderzyli w tłuczek kierując go w stronę Catriony.  
Catriona szybko zrobiła unik, niestety Duke nie miał tyle szczęścia, tłuczek trafił go prosto w żołądek. Zachwiał się, ale utrzymał na miotle:  
\- Wspaniały dubel w wykonaniu Changa i Aldertona - potoczył się pełen zachwytu głos komentatora - bardzo trudny manewr, niesamowicie zgrani pałkarze, prawdopodobnie najmocniejsza część drużyny... Hooch przejmuje kafla, zgrabne podanie do Maddock'a, to nowe odkrycie Fabiusa Wotkinsa, w tym roku skończył Hogwart, aż nie chce się wierzyć, że grał tam w jednej drużynie z McBridg'em.  
Syriusz spojrzał w górę. Wysoko nad pozostałymi graczami, wyraźnie starając się trzymać z boku, unosił się szukający Chlub. Nawet z tej odległości widać było, że jest zielony ze strachu.  
\- Chluby przy piłce, McCormac podaje do Smethley, z powrotem do McCormac i... Chluby tracą piłkę... Alastair Maddock przejmuje kafla, podrywa się w górę, będzie strzelał... nie... ... rzuca piłkę do Hooch... perfekcyjnie wykonany Manewr Porskowej... bardzo trudny do obrony... Hooch strzela... Groom znakomicie wyłapuje kafla... obrońcy nigdy nie byli mocną stroną Chlub, a tutaj proszę: chapeau bas... Oddaje kafla Duke'owi... co za wspaniały zwód! ograł Watkinsa, jest wysoko, zamierza się... to musiało zaboleć, tłuczek uderzył go w tył głowy, jak tak dalej pójdzie to Duke nie zakończy tego meczu w jednym kawałku, gdzie się podziali pałkarze z jego drużyny?!... kafel w posiadaniu Srok... Watkins szybuje ku słupkom bramkowym, ale... tak, pałkarze Chlub się obudzili... Watkins zablokowany przez tłuczek odbity przez Benedicta Devona... McCormac znów ma kafla, przed nią nie ma nikogo... mknie jak błyskawica...  
Regulusa znów trzeba było posadzić na miejsce.  
\- ... wyminęła pędzący ku niej tłuczek... słupki już blisko... strzela... McLeod nurkuje... za późno! GOOL DLA CHLUB PORTREE!  
Przez stadion przetoczył się ryk radości purpurowo-złotych kibiców i nawet Syriusz, którego gra Chlub nie zachwycała musiał przyznać, że Catriona ma klasę.  
\- Kafel w posiadaniu Hooch... gonią ją Smethley... Hooch wykonuje przerzutkę do Wotkinsa... skąd się tutaj wzięła McCormac?!... w każdym razie McCormac przejmuje piłkę... wymija Maddocka... mija Hooch... mknie prosto ku słupkom bramkowym... Chang odbija w nią tłuczek... niewiarygodne!... McCormac wzbija się w górę... mało brakowało, tłuczek mija ją o włos... ograła Wotkinsa... Hooch i Maddock nie są w stanie jej dogonić... STRZELA!... Brawo Catriona McCormac!... DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA CHLUB... Sroki przejmują kafla, Hooch podaje do Fabius Watkinsa... Chluby formują Kleszcze Parkina... Watkins wzbija się w górę... tym razem ścigajacym Chlub się nie udało... McCormac zawraca... Pucey posyła tłuczek w Watkinsa... chybił... Watkins strzela... GROOM OBRONIŁ!... Chluby przejmują kafla... Duke podaje do McCormac... McCormac do Duke'a... Duke do Smethley... Smethley do McCormac... Co to ma być?! Głupi Jaś?!... ścigający Srok nie są w stanie odebrać kafla Chlubom... McCormac ucieka z kaflem... ścigają ją Hooch i Watkins... Alderton kieruje w jej stronę tłuczek... drugi tłuczek odbity przez Changa... McCormac obraca się wokół trzonka swojej miotły... wyjątkowo oryginalne wykonanie Zwisu Leniwca, ponad to NIE TRACI KAFLA... okrąża bramki Srok... podaje do Smethley... McLeod BROŃ... TRZECI GOOL DLA CHLUBY PORTREE!... Co się stało z tą drużyną!  
Zachwycony ton komentatora wyraźnie nie spodobał się Srokom, bo od tego momentu gra stała się dużo szybsza i brutalniejsza. Tłuczki latały we wszystkich kierunkach z zawrotną prędkością, zmuszając kolejnych zawodników do zmiany planów.  
\- Sroki przy piłce... NIE!... Chluby przy piłce... NIE!... Sroki w ataku... czyżby to Głowa Jastrzębia?!... Sroki nigdy jej nie stosowały. Najwyraźniej kapitan wprowadził udoskonalenia... kto to jest?!... tak, to Fabius Watkins, Fabius Watkins ma kafla, wzbija się w górę... Smethley chce go zablokować... czyżby Watkins próbował ją odepchnąć?... Chang posyła w nią tłuczka... oj, to musiało zaboleć... aż odleciała do tyłu... nie wierzę... Watkins wykonuje Woollongong Shinny... rozbija Głowę Jastrzębia uformowaną przez ścigających Chlub... strzela... Chang i Alderton posyłają tłuczka w stronę Groom'a... Groom broni... czy on z tego wyjdzie?!  
Tłuczek odbity przez pałkarzy Srok trafił Grooma prosto w żołądek. Groom przeleciał przez środkową pętlę i spadł w dół. Na boisko natychmiast wbiegli magomedycy, ale pani Levieaux nie odgwizdała przerwy.  
Catriona przez chwilę patrzyła za swoim zawodnikiem po czym ostro zanurkowała w dół i złapała kafla. Chwilę później znów pędziła w stronę słupków bramkowych przeciwnika, a Duke i Smethley natychmiast popędzili za nią.  
\- Dożarta kobieta - podsumował z podziwem wuj Alphard.  
\- ... wprost na McCormac leci Watkins... Chang odbija w nią tłuczka... robi unik... pałkarze Chlub znowu śpią... Watkins przejmuje kafla... leci na wciąż puste bramki Chlub... Groom już chyba nie wróci... strzela... PIERWSZY GOOL DLA SROK Z MOTROSE!  
Dalej było już tylko gorzej i brutalniej, a gra Srok coraz bardziej zachwycała Syriusza. Hooch i Watkins złapali w Kleszcze uciekającą z kaflem Smethley. Ta nie zatrzymała się na widok nadlatującego Maddocka i usiłowała zrobić unik. Odwróciła się za mocno. Watkins i Hooch puścili ją w ostatniej chwili i umknęli na boki, ale Smethley nie miała tyle szczęścia - rozbiła się o wzniesienie, na którym była umieszczona loża dla widzów, dokładnie na przeciw miejsca zajmowanego przez Syriusza, i zsunęła się po niej w dół. Na boisko znów wbiegli magomedycy, a pani Levieaux, nie przerywając gry, poszybowała za Watkinsem, który przejął kafla.  
Syriusz pomału dostawał oczopląsu, gdy kafel przechodził z rąk do rąk, a wokół zawodników śmigały odbijane przez pałkarzy tłuczki. Nikt też nie zwracał już uwagi na wiszącego na barierce Regulusa. Prawie wszyscy byli zajęci obserwowaniem meczu, który miał być okrzyknięty najlepszym w tym sezonie. Prawie wszyscy, bo Viola Lockhart ze stoickim spokojem siedziała na swoim miejscu z nogą założoną na nogę i bez żadnych emocji obserwowała zmagania zawodników.  
Typowa baba, pomyślał Syriusz.  
Watkins ponownie przeleciał zygzakiem przez całe boisko, wyminął odbitego w niego przez Devona tłuczka i strzelił kolejnego gola, gdy Catrionie nie udało się obronić pętli.  
Zaczął się kolejny zabójczy pościg z kaflem, a Syriusz widział tylko dziewięć barwnych smug. Nagle McBridge ostro zanurkował w dół i w tym samym momencie zrobił to Cornfoot. Obaj, ramię w ramię, pomknęli ku błyskającej przy ziemi złotej kuleczce. Catriona na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu obserwując ich zmagania. W tej samej chwili rozległ się trzask, a Syriusz zobaczył, że odbity do tyłu przez Aldertona tłuczek trafił w kij miotły Duke'a. Duke spiralnie leciał w dół. Catriona była zmuszona oderwać wzrok od szukających i złapać upuszczonego przez niego kafla. Chwilę później pędziła w stronę bramek Srok i wbiła gola, jednak mało kto to widział. Większość kibiców była zajęta szukającymi wiele stóp niżej.  
Cornfoot popchnął McBridgea tak mocno, że ten o mały włos nie wyleciał poza boisko. Szybko jednak zawrócił ledwo nie uderzając głową w trzonek swojej miotły, wrócił do Cornfoota, zaplątał się w swoją szatę, wywinął koziołka i spadł z miotły rozpłaszczając się na murawie.  
Cornfoot w tej samej chwili ścisnął kolanami miotłę, oderwał ręce od trzonka, a sekundę później w jego dłoni trzepotała mała, złota piłeczka.  
Rozległ się ostry gwizdek pani Levieaux, a przez ryk radości kibiców Srok przebił się głos komentatora:  
\- ROGER CORNFOOT MA ZNICZ! CORNFOOT OTRZYMUJE STO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW ZA ZŁAPANIE ZNICZA. SROKI WYGRAŁY! Komentował dla państwa: Julius Langman.  
Catriona McCormac wylądowała na ziemi, przebiegła załzawionym wzrokiem po trybunach, dostrzegła Oriona Blacka, uśmiechnęła się smutno i pokręciła głową. Zaraz później odwróciła się , pozbierała z ziemi wciąż leżącego Daugala McBridgea i wyszła z nim do szatni.  
\- Czekajcie na mnie przy wejściu - rzucił ojciec przez ramię i natychmiast wyszedł z loży.  
\- Poszedł ją... pocieszać czy jak? - zapytał siostrzeńców pan Black.  
\- Alphard, daj spokój, proszę cię - powiedziała Viola Lockhart kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - To jeszcze dzieci.  
Po figlarnych ognikach w jej oczach, widać było jednak, że podobnie jak Syriusz zrozumiała, że wujowi nie chodziło o pocieszanie w sensie dosłownym.  
Godzinę później wszyscy siedzieli w Alcot na patio w restauracji w hodowli Blacków, czekając, aż kelner przyniesie im zamówione dania. Catriona pomału odzyskiwała dobry humor:  
\- Dauglas po meczu powiedział, że rezygnuje z dalszej gry - opowiadała. - Powiedziałam mu, że skoro teraz naważył piwa, to je w przyszłym sezonie wypije.  
Dorośli ryknęli śmiechem.  
\- A co z Dukem... z Groomem... ze Smethley...? - zapytała w końcu Viola.  
\- Będę ich musiała odwiedzić w Świętym Mungu - powiedziała smutno Catriona. - Chociaż magomedycy twierdzą, że nie powinni tam zabawić zbyt długo. Tom i Rose mają trochę pogruchotane kości, ale jak na taką wysokość to i tak dobrze się skończyło. Cypriana zabrali tylko na obserwację, bo wierzą, że nic mu nie jest. Teraz są u nich Jo i Ben... Daugal, miał zawiadomić ich rodziny. Przynajmniej zajmie się czymś innym, niż wymyślanie głupot.  
\- Swoją drogą to ja tej Rose Smethley współczuję, jeśli trafiła na ten sam oddział co moja Walburga - odezwał się Orion Black, gdy kelnerzy zaczęli stawiać przed nimi półmiski pełne najwykwintniejszych potraw.  
\- Orion... - Catriona pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Nie Orionuj mi tu teraz - przerwał jej ojciec. - I tak mamy do pogadania.  
\- Może nie dzisiaj... Jakbyś nie zauważył miałam dzisiaj ciężki poranek...  
Kolejny kelner zaczął nalewać do kieliszków wino, na którym Syriusz dostrzegł rok "produkcji" - 1771.  
\- Tej pani nie. Ta pani jest w ciąży - powiedział ojciec, gdy mężczyzna chciał nalać wina do kieliszka Catriony.  
\- W ciąży? - zainteresowała się nagle Viola Lockhart. - I lata na miotle?  
\- W dodatku gra w quidditcha - wtrącił Orion Black, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka gniewu. - Może ty jej wytłumaczysz, że to niebezpieczne. Mnie nie chce słuchać.  
\- Orion, przerabialiśmy to tyle razy... Mam swoje obowiązki...  
Syriusz patrzył na to Catrionę, to na ojca. Albo mu się wydawało, albo tych dwoje łączyła dziwna zażyłość. Sądząc po minie i zmarszczonych brwiach Violi, ona myślała dokładnie o tym samym. Tylko wuja Alpharda wyraźnie coś bawiło.  
\- Chłopcom też możesz odrobinę nalać, John - powiedział ojciec, gdy kelner od wina chciał odejść. - Rozcieńczymy im je wodą i będzie w porządku. A ty moja droga? - zwrócił się do Catriony. - Chcesz może świeżego soku z dyni? Schłodzony, bardzo dobry...  
Reszta obiadu upłynęła na kulturalnych i nudnych rozmowach dorosłych. O Ministerstwie Magii, o Hogwarcie, o repertuarze opery na przyszły sezon... Powoli słońce zaczęło zachodzić i podano deser. O planach na rozwój hodowli, o znanych czarodziejach, o Szpitalu Świętego Munga, o nowym roku artystycznym w Teatrze imienia Magicznej Jedności...  
\- Chodzą słuchy, że mój ex-mąż, chce reżyserować tam "Sen nocy letniej" - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Viola Lockhart. - Założę się, że jego drugiej ex-małżonce ten pomysł się nie spodoba. Nawiasem mówiąc, Gilderoy jest wielkim twoim fanem - spojrzała na Catrionę.  
\- Potraktuję to jak komplement...  
\- A ja nigdy nie zapomnę ciebie jako Tytanii, gdy wystawialiście "Sen" w operze w Athenley - powiedział Orion Black do Violi. - Niezapomniane doznanie.  
\- Prawda? Zwłaszcza, że byłam niemal rozebrana. Co ja wtedy przeżyłam...  
\- A teraz wybierzemy się razem na premierę do Yorku - wtrącił wuj Alphard. - Chyba zamierzasz pójść.  
\- O, takiej okazji nie mogłabym przegapić - odpowiedziała Viola Lockhart ze złośliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Liczę, że pani także się z nami wybierze - powiedział Alphard Black patrząc na Catrionę. - Premierę planują na Wielkanoc.  
\- Ooo... - Catriona pokręciła głową. - Obawiam się, że będę miała wtedy inne obowiązki... To przed samym początkiem sezonu quidditcha, a w tej chwili mam w drużynie tylko dobrych ścigających i miernego obrońcę. No i... wtedy już będę miała... dziecko...  
\- Przez ten jeden wieczór na pewno ktoś się dzieckiem zajmie - powiedział wuj. - Na przykład... tatuś?  
Orion Black zakrztusił się winem.  
\- To raczej niemożliwe - odparła Catriona klepiąc go po plecach.  
Trzasnęły drzwi na patio, ojciec spojrzał w tamtą stronę, odwrócił się w stronę Violi jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, i znów spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, a twarz mu pobladła.  
\- O nie... - wyjąkał. - Schowajcie mnie.  
Wyraźnie w ich kierunku, tratując po drodze wszystkie krzesła, szła młoda, szczupła dziewczyna o długich, falowanych, brązowych włosach. Ubrana była w niezwykle drogi strój dżokeja (sama błyszcząca, jedwabna, ciemnoczerwona koszula musiała kosztować dziesiątki galeonów), w ręku trzymała pejczyk.  
\- W stajni powiedzieli, że Cie tutaj znajdę - powiedziała dobitnie, stając przed ojcem.  
\- Laurentia, proszę, nie dzisiaj. Głowa mnie boli...  
\- Wypij więcej wina to będzie cię bolała jeszcze jutro i po jutrze - odpowiedziała natychmiast kobieta.  
Orion Black popatrzył po twarzach swoich gości i synów:  
\- Czy ja wam ją już przedstawiałem? Mój najlepszy jeździec i trener, Laurentia Fletwock. Może usiądziesz?  
Laurentia nie ruszyła się z miejsca, ale po jej minie widać było, że komplement szefa zrobił na niej wrażenie.  
\- To mój szwagier, Alphard Black - zaczął przedstawiać ojciec - jego urocza znajoma i mam nadzieję, niedługo narzeczona, Viola Lockhart. Moja droga przyjaciółka, Catriona McCormac oraz Syriusz i Regulus, moi wspaniali synowie...  
\- Orionie! - kobieta szybko wróciła do siebie.  
\- Znowu się zaczyna... Może wina, soku...  
\- Orionie!, musisz mnie wysłuchać!  
\- Ależ słucham... - powiedział zrozpaczony ojciec i oparł się łokciem o ramię krzesła.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru trenować tych głupich aetonów - wypaliła natychmiast Laurentia.  
Ojciec odetchnął.  
\- Najpopularniejszy gatunek w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii. Na dodatek zero w nich temperamentu!...  
\- Są ładne... Kasztanowe... - tłumaczył ojciec, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi jak mówię - wpadła mu w słowo Laurentia. - Chcę do MOICH abraksanów i to z prędkością świstoklika!  
\- Laurentia... uspokój się - jęknął ojciec. - Camil...  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie Camil. Niech Camil mówi sobie co chce, mnie to obchodzi tyle co smarki trola. - Każde słowo "Camil" do cna przesycone było pogardą.  
\- Graniany ci dam od ręki, bez gadania...  
\- Abraksany...  
\- No to może...  
\- Testrali też nie chcę - przerwała panu Blackowi Laurentia, jakby czytając w jego myślach. - Gdybyś zapomniał: Ja. Ich. Nie. Widzę.  
\- Szczęściara.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi! Chcę abraksany.  
\- Laurentia...  
\- Orion...  
\- Laurentia...  
\- Orion do cholery! - wygięty przez Laurentię pejczyk wystrzelił do góry.  
\- Już dobrze! Bierz - powiedział szybko Orion Black. - W poniedziałek porozmawiam z Camilem.  
Laurentia Fletwock skinęła głową, odwróciła się i odeszła bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Ojciec oparł się łokciami o stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach:  
\- Jestem marionetką w rękach kobiet - powiedział.


End file.
